A Servant of Royalty
by boyzrlikeparkinglots
Summary: Finally updated. Epilouge Up!
1. Chapter 1

Haley James awoke to the sound of the chirping crickets. Soon, new sounds would emerge with the rising of the sun. Chattering voices, bleating lambs and moaning cows; the sounds that had constantly accompanied Haley in her chores. There was always plenty that needed to be done. She had to milk the cows and gather the eggs from the hens. Then, she had to hurry back to the kitchen to help Juels in preparing breakfast. Juels was rather demanding and if Haley didn't hurry, she'd get a sound tongue-lashing.

Haley could have screamed in frustration as she slowly crawled her way out of bed. She was not always a "morning person." However, she did enjoy watching the sunrise every morning as she milked the cows. Every time she saw its beauty, it took her breath away.

She hurriedly dressed, pKeithing as she went that Juels wasn't in one of her moods. As she brushed down her long, dirty blond hair, she continued to pKeith for her day and for members of the staff. Her heart went out to Rachel, the new girl who had just began to work. She knew how stressful the first weeks at the castle were.

Haley had started to work at the castle when she was only five years old. Her first job involved cleaning the queen's many shoes. Now, eleven years later, the jobs increased and became more stressful and complicated. Haley was now very essential in the kitchen. While there were hundreds of servants, mainly just her, Juels, Rachel, and another maid named Karen worked in the kitchen almost all the time.

Haley tied her hair into a ponytail, quickly splashed some water on her face and headed down the stairs, being careful not to wake any of the other staff.

Once she got outside she breathed in the lovely smell of the farmyard. There had been a faint rain in the night and the air smelled fresh and clean.

Hastily, she grabbed the first milking pail and the stool. She was running late, and Juels was going to have her head.

Haley plopped down on the stool and began to milk a jersey cow named Opera. After a while, the cow was dry and Haley went on to the next. It was like this every morning.

By the time she was on the fifth cow, the sun was beginning to come up, and bathe the land in its soft orange glow. Haley paused for a moment to take it all in. She would never get tired of watching the sun peek out from behind the hills. Everything looked so beautiful.

Haley's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a rustling from behind her. Rachel, the new servant had entered the barn.

"Good morning!" Haley smiled.

Rachel didn't seem to hear her, "How many cows you got left?"

Haley blushed slightly, she knew she was falling behind, "Quite a few, but I'll finish soon!"

Rachel snorted, "You'd better, Juels's getting tired of having to wait for you."

Haley immediately went back to work.

"I'm supposed to bring in the buckets that you've already done."

Haley pointed to where the full buckets lay.

Rachel grunted and lifted as she carried two, "You hurry up!" she called as she was leaving.

Haley groaned as she finished with the remaining cows. The last thing she wanted was to have Juels mad at her.

When she was done, she grabbed the other buckets and headed towards the kitchen that was situated towards the rear of the castle. She still had to gather the eggs, but she wanted to get rid of the milk buckets first. "Besides," she reasoned, "Might as well have Juels get mad at me now and get it over with."

Haley pushed open the heavy wooden door and set the milk on the island counter. The kitchen was spacious and had one large wood burning stove. On the far wall was a cream separator. There were two other counters. One of which contained two large sinks. The sharp knives hung from the wall, along with a beautiful picture of a girl sitting by a lake. So often, Haley gazed at that picture, wishing that she could be that girl, free to sit by a large willow tree and just relax. The picture was the only decoration in the whole kitchen and sometimes Haley thought she would go insane at the lack of color and excitement in the dull, brick room.

Haley was greeted by Juels in the huge eating quarters where all the staff ate their meals, just off to the side of the kitchen.

"It's about time you showed up!" Juels snapped, "We're running late."

"Yes, I know and I'm very sorry."

Juels was furious, "Sorry? Sorry won't pay for the time we've lost."

Haley remained quiet.

Juels spoke, a bit more softly this time, "Where'd you put the milk?"

"On the island counter," Haley replied.

"And the eggs?"

Haley was shocked. Did this woman really think she could work that fast? "I haven't had time to gather them," she admitted.

At this, Juels's temper flared up again. "What? Not done? You've had more than enough time to do a few simple tasks!"

Haley was about to shout back a retort, but she kept her mouth shut.

Juels eyes were shooting daggers at her, "Get out there now!" she screamed, "Or I'll tell the queen you've been dawdling and she'll throw you out into the streets, where you belong!"

Haley ran out of the kitchen and to the hen house as fast as she could. Her tears were threatening to spill over, and she didn't want anyone to see her cry. The pressure of the day and the cruel words Juels had said were beginning to take their toll.

She entered the hen house and let her tears fall. She knew she should hurry, but she needed a good cry. Life as a servant was too hard. Haley didn't know how she would cope any more.

She was startled to hear a voice. Who was in here?

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she realized that Karen Malton, the other main servant had seen her crying.

"What's the matter, child?" Karen asked soothingly. Something about the concern in her voice made Haley feel like she could tell this woman how she felt. She and Karen had always had a close relationship. Although Karen was roughly forty years older than Haley, they possessed a certain bond.

When she was finished with her story, Karen chuckled softly, "I know how tough it is to work here at the castle, but don't you worry, because it will turn out all right in the end. I promise."

Haley sniffed and wiped her eyes on her dirty sleeve.

"Now!" Karen said, "Let's get back to work and finish collecting these eggs!"

"You've already started?" Haley asked wide-eyed.

"I finished my chores early," Karen grinned, "I figured I help you out. I'm nearly done, now.'

Haley thanked Karen graciously and they worked together to finish collecting the eggs. As they worked, they carried on a conversation.

"Do you ever miss your mother?" Haley asked Karen.

Karen looked surprised, but she didn't mind sharing her feelings with Haley, the two of them were very close, "Yes, even though she died fifty years ago, every once and a while I miss her a lot. She died giving birth to my baby brother. Both of them were too weak to make it."

Haley nodded, she had heard. "At least you know what happened to your mother. All I know is mine dropped me off here."

Karen nodded, but suddenly seemed a little tense.

Haley went on, "Did she write a note or something? Did she say why she and my Daddy left me?"

Karen sighed. Haley became aware that the elderly woman did not want to discuss the topic, "Your Mama and Daddy left a little note saying that they could no longer care for you and they asked if we could find a place for you. I took you in and, when you were old enough, I got you that job of polishing shoes. I suppose you remember that."

Haley nodded, she had been terrified. "Did my Mama and Daddy die? Do you know?"

Karen shook her head, " They moved on. The last we heard was they had gone to France to start a new life there."


	2. Chapter 2

Haley could feel tears coming on, but she quickly wiped them away, "They never came back for me," she whispered.

"Don't talk foolishness, child," Karen replied, "They obviously got real busy, that's all. I'm sure they really do love you." It soon became obvious that Karen was very uncomfortable, "Well, that's enough eggs, lets head inside."

Haley followed the older woman into the kitchen, she was glad that at least someone seemed to care.

Karen was cleaning up the eating area, not an easy task, when Rachel came tromping in with a bucket of newly picked carrots.

"Watch your step!" Karen warned, "I just finished sweeping this floor!"

But, Rachel paid no attention as she plowed right through the dining room, brushing off the mud on her boots.

Karen clenched her teeth and counted to ten. That girl needed a severe talking to! She was stubborn as a mule and mean as a hornet, not at all like Haley.

Karen let her thoughts wonder, she remembered clearly when Haley had come to be a servant, just a wee little thing. She was so small back then, just barely a year old. Karen had to admit that she had special feelings for the girl.

"I should have told her the truth," Karen's thought was so real she feared she had voiced it out loud, "For sixteen years now she's been taught a lie."

A sudden pain in Karen's heart made her stop sweeping. For the first time in a long while she let her mind wonder back to Haley and how she had really appeared on their doorstep.

About 18 years ago:

Keith rode into the courtyard on his best horse. He had come back from a hunting trip with some of his most dedicated men. He had enjoyed a wonderful time, but was now ready to return to his wife and home.

Keith steered his mount to a nearby stable boy.

"Welcome home, your Majesty," the young boy said, as he help Keith down from his horse.

"Thank you," Keith nodded to the lad, "Please cool my horse off and see to it that he gets plenty of well-deserved care."

"Yes, my lord," replied the boy, as he led the gelding to the stable.

"Good to be home, Keith?" asked Larry, one of Keith's best friends.

"Wonderful," Keith smiled, "It was a good trip, though."

"That it was."

Keith entered the castle as two fancy-dressed butlers opened the door for him. As he expected, all the servants lined up and welcomed him home. A maid took his coat, another his hat, and another his gloves. Keith motioned a servant over and told her to prepare a bath for him in his quarters. "After I greet my wife, I want a nice, long soak." The maid hurried off to do his bidding.

Keith mounted the stairs to his wife's quarter's and flung open the door. "I'm home!" he called.

"So I see," came the uninterested reply, "Whatever took you so long? I have some important news to tell you!"

Keith, although disappointed by the greeting his wife had offered him, he took a seat. "What is it?" he asked.

His wife wrinkled her nose in a most unladylike manor, "Look at you! You're filthy! Get out of that chair before you make it all dirty."

Keith was swift to comply. He knew better than to argue with his wife.

Her name was Deb. She was extremely beautiful with long, chestnut brown hair that flowed down her back like the glossy mane of a horse. She had piercing brown eyes and lips as red as a rose. No one could deny she was gorgeous, unlike her harsh attitude!

Keith questioned, "Well? What was it you were going to talk to me about?"

Deb waved a jewel-laden hand in the air and rudelyinsisted, "That can wait for later, you need a bath."

Keith sighed and started to head out the door. "I'll see you as soon as I'm done."

Deb nodded her head and Keith left the room.

After taking a quick, warm bath and having a bite to eat, Keith returned to his wife's chambers. He could not imagine what her "important news" would be this time, but he felt it would be worthwhile to go see.

He knocked on her door and she bellowed a loud, "Enter!"

"Hello, I've returned."

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was that maid, Karen." Deb turned her head away from the book she was reading, and appeared to be inspecting her husband to see if he was clean enough. Finally she mumbled, "Would you care to take a seat?"

Keith nodded and sat down in a red velvet chair, directly across from this beautiful woman. "What was it you wished to tell me?"

Deb glared at him, "Don't rush me! I have no idea of how to say what I must."

Keith remained silent, but he was secretly worried. Was something wrong?

"I am expecting a child, Keith," Deb stated softly.

Keith's eyes widened and his mouth was hung open. He was shocked speechless! "Y- You're-"

"I'm with child!" Deb snapped, "You have always wanted a child, and now you'll get one!"

Realization began to dawn on him. "An- An heir!"

Deb rolled her eyes, "Yes, an heir."

Keith felt like dancing. A child! Of his very own! An heir to the throne! At last, his greatest wish come true!

The queen was obviously displeased with Keith's conduct. "_Really_ Keith, you're behaving like a child!"

"Soon I'll be a father!"

"Not for several months-"

"I'll have a handsome, strong young boy. Or perhaps a beautiful, charming girl! Maybe even both! You _could_ have twins."

Deb did not seem impressed, "I certainly hope not!"

Keith could not remain sitting. He got out of the chair and began to pace the floor. "We need to furnish a nursery and hire nannies and buy toys and little hats and boots!"

"You leave the clothing to me!" Deb insisted, and then muttered under her breath, "You were never good with fashion."

"Are you not the least bit happy?" Keith finally noticed his wife's lack of excitement.

"It is improper to behave as you are," Deb stated, "For heaven's sake it's only a child! Poor women have them everyday."

In spite of his wife's negative comments, when Keith left the room he was floating on cloud nine.

About 7 months later:

Keith stood outside the door. He had faced battles and wars before, but never had he been so scared! His child was arriving! He pKeithed that his wife would be all right. He also pKeithed for the new arrival, he asked God for wisdom in being a parent.

Finally the door opened and the royal doctor appeared.

"How is Deb?"

"Tired," the man replied, "For good reason."

Keith dared to ask, "And the baby?"

The old doctor smiled, "In perfect health. You have a lovely daughter!"

Keith grinned. A girl! A beautiful, charming girl! "May I go in?"

"Certainly, Your majesty!" the old man stepped back and let the king meet his new daughter.

Deb was lying down on the bed.

"How are you?"

Deb groaned, "I'm never having another child for as long as I live!"

Keith chuckled softly, "Where _is_ our daughter?"

As if on cue, the doctor brought in a tightly wrapped bundle.

When Keith peered into her sweet little face, he could only think of one thing to say, "She is lovely."

"She has awfully red skin," Deb noted.

"That will go away in time," the doctor assured her.

Keith examined his new baby girl, her little feet and hands, her tiny eyes and nose, her thin strands of dirty blond hair.

"We'll call her Haley," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks later, Keith entered Deb's chamber with baby Haley in a lacy pink dress with matching slippers and hair ribbons.

"I have a wonderful idea!" he announced.

"Oh no," Deb groaned, "Not another one."

Keith ignored her rude remark, "I think we should have a ball in honor of our darling daughter!"

Deb was shocked, "For a girl? I can understand giving a ball for a boy who will one day be King, but a ball honoring a simple girl?"

Keith laughed as he tossed Haley up into the air, "Our Haley is not just an ordinary girl, I believe that we should show her off to all of my subjects."

Deb shook her head, "It simply wouldn't work."

Something came over Keith that Deb had never seen before, he seemed determined to have his way, "It _will_ work because I say its going to. I want to have a ball for little Haley, and no one will stop me, not even you."

Keith could see he had startled Deb, and although he felt triumphant, he also felt a little sorry for her, "I thought you _liked_ preparing for balls and parties and such."

Deb, who was alarmed at the way his eyes had flashed just moments earlier, finally gave in, "I suppose I could get a new dress made. Now that I have gotten my original figure back, I won't mind appearing in public."

Keith smiled and went on his way, tickling Haley as he went. He was totally absorbed in his new daughter. Little did he know of how much this angered Deb.

After a few months, the ballroom was decorated, food was prepared, and Deb's dress was made. The ball was about to begin.

The ballroom was a gigantic chamber with elegant paintings hanging from the walls. Mostly everything was white, the floors, the marble pillars, the stage for the orchestra, and the staircase.

The ballroom was well know for the staircases situated at the front of the room. They joined in the middle, then one staircase swept off to the right and another to the left. It was tradition that the king would come out of his chamber and descend the stairs on the right while the queen would come out of her room on the left. The couple would stand on the middle platform for a moment and then descend the rest of the stairs together. This time Keith would be carrying Haley as well.

The music began and all the guests, elegant women and charming men, turned their heads to the staircase, waiting for the Royal family to make their way to the main floor.

Deb was the picture of beauty, in a scarlet robe that fell to the floor. Beneath her blood red dress were two slippers framed with jewels. Her hair was pinned back with jeweled combs and on her fingers she sported several diamond rings. She wore a gold necklace with a tear drop pearl on the end, giving the outfit a simple, yet expensive touch.

Keith, in a dashing suit, carried little Haley in his arms. When they both reached the middle platform, people bowed and curtsied, showing respect to the family, including the newest member. Then, King Keith and Queen Deb descended the remaining stairs.

The ball had officially begun.

The room erupted with music, and people moved to the side, allowing the king and Queen to begin the first dance, then many joined in until the dancing floor was filled with swishing skirts and black suits.

At last, Deb pulled Keith aside, "Stop dancing," she hissed, "These shoes hurt my feet."

Keith couldn't help but ask, "Why did you get them then?"

Deb narrowed her eyes, "Because they make my feet look smaller, why else?"

Keith swore he would never understand women.

The ball continued into the night, Deb spent most of her time lounging on a sofa talking to equally snobby women and self-centered men.

Keith, meanwhile, walked among his subjects and introduced them to his new daughter. Most responded with genuine pleasure, all exclaiming how beautiful the princess was. Keith couldn't have been more pleased.

The grand party finally came to a close and the king and Queen watched the people leave, until the last carriage disappeared. Deb immediately announced that they would all head up to bed. Keith passed Haley into her nanny's arms. "Make sure she is comfortable," he instructed, "She had a long day." He then kissed the sleeping infant's head and went on to bed, rejoicing about how well the night had gone.

Keith sat at his desk the next morning pouring over letters sent from various people. He was growing rather tired and frustrated, when something caught his eye.

In the midst of all the piles of papers, sat a letter embossed with a royal seal.

Eagerly, Keith tore open the envelope and pulled out a letter from the king of Spain, requesting Keith's permission to stay at his castle for a month's time, for the doctor had ordered him to take a rest from his stressful position.

Keith's face immediately split into a large grin and, all past frustrations forgotten, he began to compose a reply.

_My dearest friend, Larry,_

_I cannot express the joy that I feel knowing that you will come to England. Please do not hesitate and come right away. There is much I need to tell you, and I long to see you and your family again. My home is your home._

_Your friend, _

_Keith_

Keith handed a passing servant the short message and instructed him to deliver it at once. The servant was swift to comply.

Keith knocked on the door to his wife's quarters.

"Yes?" she inquired.

He entered into the plush interior. "I thought I should inform you that King Larry and his family will be arriving to stay with us for a month."

Deb was surprised, "Really? When is this taking place?"

"I told him to come as soon as possible."

Deb was irritated, "That does not give me enough to get prepared for their arrival. Write them back immediately and tell them to come later."

"I have already sent the letter," Keith informed her, "It's too late."

Deb grew furious, "How dare you tell the king of Spain to come to my house without consulting me first!"

Keith grew exasperated, "I am sorry if this has upset you, but I was so excited that I did not think straight. I couldn't wait to send for him. Besides, why do you need so much time to prepare for his arrival?"

"You can't expect me to meet a king without something new to wear!" Deb's eyes flashed.

Keith tried not to burst out laughing, "Was that what this is all about? Don't worry you will have plenty of time to get some more clothes before Larry and his family arrive."

Deb pouted, "I certainly hope so!"

Larry and his family arrived right on schedule and Keith had been right, Deb had been able to get some new garments, plenty in fact!

The king of Spain rode into the courtyard with the finest horses and carriages available. Keith ran up to greet them, along with several servants.

"Good to see you!" He cried as he and Larry embraced.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay at your home." Larry replied.

"Always a pleasure," Deb suddenly appeared at Keith's side and offered Larry her hand, "I am so delighted you could grace our humble home with your presence." She smiled in mock sincerity.

Larry kissed the offered hand and turned to his wife, who was just getting out of the carriage "I am pleased to introduce my wife, Elli."

Elli smiled in much the same manor as Deb had and offered a hand to Keith, "I am extremely delighted to meet your acquaintance."

Keith kissed her hand, "I am pleased to know you." He smiled. Then, noticing his wife glaring at Elli, he changed the subject, "Shall we head inside? I am sure you must be tired from your long journey."

Larry nodded, "Very soon I shall like a hot bath, but first there is someone else you should meet."

He then turned and helped a small boy out of the carriage. "This is my son." he stated with pride, "His name is Nathan."

The small boy, no older than three, politely bowed before the king of England.

Keith bowed back, "What a nice surprise! I've never had the pleasure of meeting your acquaintance before! How do you do?"

Nathan responded by hiding behind his mother's skirts.

Deb laughed disgustingly sweet, "What an adorable child."

"Shall we head inside now?" Keith wanted to know, "Or do you have any more surprises hiding in that carriage?"

Larry laughed with a twinkle in his eye, "Just some luggage."

"My servants will tend to that," Keith replied.

Then, they all headed inside.

Elli, Larry and Nathan were all introduced to Haley. Larry expressed his excitement with the little bundle, and Elli sarcastically oohed and ahhed, much as Deb had done. Garret's genuine interest in Haley came as a surprise. His huge eyes took in her tiny features, and he timidly stroked her fuzzy head. As Larry watched his son an idea flew into his head. He told himself to speak to Keith about it as soon as possible.

Two servants ushered Larry, Elli and Nathan to their rooms. Elli was not satisfied with the "dull furniture and the lack of cleanliness" but Larry was quite satisfied. After getting cleaned up and eating a scrumptious meal, everyone retired for the night. Larry planned that he would speak to Keith in the morning.

Deb awoke early the next morning and couldn't get back to sleep. She rang for breakfast and ate the steaming food in deep thought. Ever since Keith had returned from the hunting trip, her life had been ruined. She had given birth to a girl, and now Keith cared about nothing except the child.

Deb continued chewing on a slice of bacon, if only, somehow, she could get rid of Haley, without Keith knowing. An evil idea slithered into her mind. She would have to get Keith out of the way first, but it could work.

Suddenly, Deb was no longer hungry. She hopped out of bed and rang for Karen to take away the breakfast Keith. She had plenty of planning to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith awoke not much later than his wife. He got dressed and headed to the dining room to eat his breakfast. When he arrived, he found Larry already there.

"Good morning!" Keith spoke cheerfully, "I trust you slept well"

"I did, thank you," Larry replied, although it was obvious that something of importance was on his mind. "Would you like to join me?"

Keith sat across from his friend, "Is something wrong?"  
"I have been thinking," Larry admitted, "that perhaps we should discuss an agreement concerning our children."

"An agreement?"

Larry nodded, "I watched Nathan with Haley and I think that perhaps we should consider an arranged marriage."

Keith was surprised, "The children are so young! Perhaps we can discuss marriage when they get a few years older."

Larry shook his head, "Think, my friend. When will we see each other again? It would be best to get the papers written out now, when we are together."

Keith sighed, "I suppose you are right."

"It is a wise decision, not only will it be a good connection for Spain and England, but for our families as well," Larry continued, "You know that my family will take good care of Haley, and I trust that you and Nathan will get along fine."

"Let's start on the paperwork right after breakfast," Keith agreed.

Keith and Larry worked hard at making sure no detail was overlooked. When Nathan was twenty and Haley was seventeen, Nathan would travel to England, where he and Haley would be married. Then, Haley would go back with him to Spain.

The thought of Haley leaving nearly broke Keith's heart, but he knew Larry would see that she was safe and sound and he would travel to Spain at least once a year.

Finally, the paperwork was finished and everything was settled. Keith and Larry planned to tell their wives during dinner, but they never got the chance.

When Larry and Keith appeared for dinner, Deb immediately questioned, "What were you two doing all day?"

Keith tried to explain, "Well actually-"

Elli rudely interrupted, "There is absolutely nothing to do around here, I've been bored all day."

Keith tried to apologize, "I'm sure you could find some interest in the gardens or the libraries."

Elli remained silent, noticing that Deb was glaring at her.

"I have a wonderful idea!" Deb announced, surprising Keith by her cheerfulness, "Why don't you and Larry go on another hunting trip? I do know how much you enjoy them!"

Keith found this unbelievable, "I thought you hated my going on hunting trips! And I would not like to dessert you two ladies again."

Deb smiled sweetly, "Don't be silly, it will be an enjoyable time for you and Larry, and Elli and I will stay here."

Larry nodded, "That's a wonderful idea!"

Keith smiled, "As long as everyone agrees, then Larry and I leave at dawn."

"Of course!" Deb cooed and got up to leave the table, ignoring Elli sulking.

Keith and Larry left early in the morning, leaving Elli and Deb behind. Elli did eventually choose a book in the main library and settled on a nearby chair to read, complaining all the while about the lack of excitement in the castle.

Deb knew that this was her time to act. Now that Keith was out of the way, she could complete her plan easily.

Deb chose a comfortable position on her chair and rang for her personal maid, Karen.

Karen entered timidly, as she always did.

"Listen closely," Deb instructed, "I don't want to have to repeat what I'm going to say."

"Yes, your highness."

"I want you to take my daughter."

Karen's eyes widened, "Your majesty?"

"You heard me!" Deb snapped, "I don't want the child anymore, you and the servants will take care of her."

"But- But your majesty! What am I to do with her?"

Deb waved her hand in the air carelessly, "Put her to work, that way she'll be doing something useful and out of my hair!"

"I cannot do that, your grace, what would the king say?"

"You will do it!" Deb roared, "and the king doesn't have to know about it!"

"How will you hide such a thing?"

"I do not like your questioning!" Deb glared at Karen, "I will simply tell the king that she is dead."

Karen looked crestfallen, "He will be very upset, your majesty."

Deb stood angrily, "Serves him right! You will do as I say in this matter! Do not tell anyone but the servants who must know, and NEVER tell the king!"

Karen sighed, "As you wish, your highness, but are you sure?"

"ENOUGH!" Deb exploded, "Take the child and go, I have made up my mind and you know the consequences if you fail to do as I command."

Karen left the room, forced to do Deb's bidding.

Perfectly unaware of Deb's plan, Keith was having a wonderful day with Larry and the escorts that were chosen for the trip. The sun was shining bright, but with a cool breeze that made it blissful for the men and their horses. Everything was going smoothly.

Keith, who was in the lead, noticed a herd of deer ahead. He motioned to the men, indicating the deer's whereabouts. Larry and the others took out their guns, but Larry fumbled with his. A loud shot carried in the wind and all the deer vanished.

Larry was embarrassed, " I'm so sorry, Keith. I guess we won't be having deer for dinner anytime soon."

Larry glanced at Keith and was startled to see him hunched over, as if in great pain. "Keith? Are you all right?"

Keith let out a groan and fell off his mount, landing with a thud. Larry was at his side in a moment. Just as he feared, a bullet hole was located on Keith's chest.

"I need help over here!" Larry called in desperation, "The king has been shot! Get some medical supplies immediately!"

The several escorts bandaged Keith as best as they could with the limited items they had packed. "He's loosing too much blood," one of them announced, "and it will be dangerous if we move him, someone must go and get help."

Larry volunteered at once. "I feel responsible, I should be the one to go."

"Let me, your Highness," a servant begged, "I doubt King Keith would like for you to risk any dangers on the way back, I should go."

Larry argued strongly, "No! I was the one who did this and I will be the one to go! I know Keith would do the same for me." With that, Larry mounted his horse and rode swiftly back the way they had come.

Larry never made it to the castle. Unfortunately, there were dangers on the way back. The great King of Spain was found dead in the forest, presumably killed by a bear. With no more bullets in his gun, he was unprotected.

A day later, England was informed of terrible news.

King Keith had died as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Deb was informed of the news only minutes before the whole of England knew. The two escorts from the hunt arrived and informed her of the tragic accident. She wept and wailed, but not because she loved her husband and would miss him dearly, but because she no longer knew what to do. She had always depended on Keith. If she wined and complained than she would get what she wanted. He was her security blanket. He would take care of her, and she wouldn't have a care in the world. Now, someone had snatched the blanket away and she would have to care for herself. Such a thing had never occurred to the self-centered Queen. The very thought was unbearable.

After a month of sulking, an advisor suggested a new idea for the widowed Queen.

"Perhaps, your Majesty, if you were to marry again, everything would return to how it was before."

The thought had entered Deb's mind before, but she did not know anyone suitable. "Who do you have in mind?"

The advisor continued, " I hear, my lady, that Prince Dan is passing through the area. I believe that he is currently not married, and if it pleases your Majesty, then perhaps he would be a suitable husband."

Deb's thoughts raced furiously, _"Little could please me now."_ She pondered, _"However, I did not marry Keith for love, so why should anything change?"_

"Is something the matter, your Highness?"

"Set up a meeting for me with this Prince Dan, I look forward to meeting him."

The advisor bowed low, "At once, your Majesty."

It was soon discovered that Prince Dan was much like Queen Deb herself, only two years younger. He was selfish and rude, but for some reason Deb found him charming and sophisticated. Dan felt much the same way. He found Deb beautiful and mysterious. There was something about her that captivated him. Perhaps it was the way she walked, or the distinct manner she possessed, or maybe how she held her stubborn chin up in the air. Whatever it was, he soon decided that this was the woman for him.

Dan stayed in a separate room at the castle for nearly two months. Nothing could tear him away from the woman who captivated his attention, and Deb didn't produce any attempt to make him leave. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Throughout their time spent together, Dan and Deb built their relationship. Though not entirely based on love, they both shared deep attractions for the other. It was this strange attraction that led Dan to request for Deb's hand in marriage.

When the two of them announced the news, all of England was astonished, but yet pleased. Thousands attended the wedding. The crowds filled the church and spilled out upon the streets. It was a moment that would always hold special influence in England's history.

After returning from a European honeymoon, Dan and Deb began making some "serious changes" to the castle. All of Keith's things were replaced with new and better materials. Some were given away to help ease Dan and Deb's conscience, and some of Keith's priceless treasures were burned in a huge bonfire that the servants were forced to build.

New servants were added to the hundreds that Dan and Deb already had. The interior of the castle was redecorated, Deb was allowed a whole new wardrobe, Dan received several new weapons to make any enemies jealous. It would be correct to say that the castle had never experienced such major changes.

Yet another extraordinary event took place a year after Keith's death. Deb gave birth to another baby girl. This took the country by surprise, as everyone knew of Deb's reaction to her first baby. The subjects felt that Deb would certainly be angry at the birth of another child.

However, nothing could be further than the truth. Perhaps it was because this baby looked more like Deb than the first, maybe Dan had a strange influence on the queen, but whatever the reason, Deb took great care of her little girl.

Not only were special quarters made for the new arrival, but Deb made sure that she found the best nanny in the country. It was soon obvious that she intended to give her daughter the best that money could buy.

There was still one problem, after several weeks Dan and Deb could not think of a name.

"I think Elli would be perfect!" Dan announced.

Deb wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You wouldn't say that if you knew King Larry's wife!"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Dan snapped.

Deb looked positively triumphant. "Naturally I do! Brooke is a perfectly royal name."

Dan looked interested, giving Deb satisfaction. "Brooke…" he repeated, "I like it."

"Good! Then it's settled!" Deb smiled at her husband, "We'll announce it at the ball next week."

"A ball?" Dan was surprised.

Deb nodded, "Perhaps I have forgotten to mention it to you. We are having a ball next Friday in honor of Brooke."

Dan sighed, "You have to start telling me when you plan balls. That way I might have some way to prepare!"

Deb waved her hand in the air, "I would have told you sooner or later."

Dan frowned, but really he wasn't upset. He was now looking forward to Friday where he could show off the newest member of his family. He left Deb to find something to wear for the feast.

Friday night was the perfect atmosphere for the ball. The air was cool and crisp, with a touch of a warm summer breeze blowing through. Deb was convinced that it would be a splendid evening.

After Dan and Deb had danced the first waltz, they each began talking to several people. Deb showed Brooke to all of her snobby friends and Dan discussed his daughter with the gentlemen. All of them expressed their joy, but several were sarcastic. While Deb and Dan were talking with a woman named Peyton, who loved gossip, the subject that Deb dreaded was brought up.

"And where is Princess Haley?" Peyton cooed.

Dan's eyebrows raised, "I don't believe I have heard the name before. Is she English?"

"She's dead." Deb quickly blurted, pretending not to notice Dan glaring at her.

Peyton's eyes widened, "Oh, I am so sorry! When did this occur?"

Deb babbled on, "She caught scarlet fever a year ago, just before Keith passed on as well."

Peyton's voice dripped with sickening pity, "Oh you poor creature! You should have let me know, I could have come to comfort you!"

"I'm afraid that the only comfort I'd get from your visits would be to see you leave," Deb snapped

Peyton stepped back in shock, "Y-Your Majesty is there something I have said to insult you?"

But before Deb would have to bother answering, she scooped Brooke out of Dan's arms and stomped away.

After Dan finally got away from the ball, he went to find Deb, who he thought had some serious explaining to do.

He stumbled upon her in her quarters, sitting by the fire.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

Deb glowered at him, "It does not concern you."

"I believe that it does!" Dan exploded, "You just ran off leaving me with a depressed Miss Peyton. You usually never run away from a good party! And furthermore, who is this Princess Haley? I demand to know!"

Deb shook her head stubbornly, "I will never tell you!"

After further coaxing, demanding, and threatening , Dan finally gave up. "I will get to the bottom of this someday!" He cried and then left Deb by herself.

Approx. 4 years later:

Four years passed. Dan still did not understand who "Princess Haley" was, but he had long since forgotten about it, as Deb knew he would.

Brooke was four years old and a beauty already. She had her mother's chestnut hair, and her smooth, fair skin. Several young servant boys had developed little crushes for this rare beauty, but if Deb ever caught them staring at her child, she would shoo them away, stating that her daughter deserved a special man.

Needless to say, soon Brooke was turning out as spoiled and selfish as her parents.

One particular day, after Deb had finished a new book in the library, she retired to her room. When she got there she was met with an alarming site. Someone was rummaging around in her closet!

Angry, she stomped over to the vast enclosure and screamed, "Come out right now! I can see someone is in there!"

A tiny head poked out from among the yards of fabric. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty," the little voice whispered, in obvious fear, "I- I was just cleaning your shoes."

Deb relaxed a little, "What became of Karen? She usually tends to my shoes?"

"Miss Karen asked me to take care of them now, Your Highness, she says she has so many things to do, she can't keep track anymore." The little girl replied.

Deb became slightly angry, "Well I will have to speak to Karen about that!" She continued, "In the meantime, you will not clean my shoes when I am not in the room. If I am not here, then you must stand by my door and wait for me to return. I can't risk anything being stolen! Is everything understood?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty." The girl replied, looking up for the first time.

Something about the child's face took Deb's breath away. She could have sworn that she had seen it before. But where? Once again, Deb looked into the girl's eyes. They reminded her so much of Keith.

"What is your name?" she asked, half dreading the answer.

"Haley," the girl replied.

Deb gasped, "Get out!" she demanded.


	6. Authors Note

Hey sorry if some things don't make sense. My computer sometimes mixes up my words so it was supposed to be praying pkeithing. Sry bout stuff like that.


	7. Chapter 6&7

Eleven years later:

Karen smiled in remembrance of Haley's fear of the "mean Queen." She had been such a little angel when she was little, and she was still so special now.

Karen continued sweeping, digging up old memories could be painful, but rewarding. She knew that some day Haley would have to be told the truth. She was nearing seventeen now, she couldn't grow up believing that her parents were living in France, when he mother was really right next to her.

Just then Haley walked into the room. "Hello Karen," she smiled, "Would you care to bake a little something with me? Jules is preparing the turkey, and she is making me take care of the biscuits."

"I'd love to child," Karen replied, "But I still need to finish cleaning up the eating area. You go ahead, I'll be there when I'm done."

Haley nodded and moved into the kitchen.

"Well? Is Karen coming?" Jules asked, still cross at Haley for taking so long with her chores that morning.

Haley shook her head, "She'll come as soon as she is done cleaning up."

Jules mumbled something under her breath, but Haley didn't care to know what it was.

She started immediately with the biscuits. She considered baking the best part of her job. She loved exploring new possibilities and trying out different ingredients. Usually Jules demanded she use the same old recipes every time, insisting that the servants couldn't "waste" ingredients. However, when Jules was occupied with something else, Haley would occasionally add an extra bit of sugar, or a new spice to the dough. Usually it was a success. Karen always came back with good reports from the queen, since Karen was the servant chosen to serve Deb her meal.

Haley often wondered why Karen had so much contact with the queen, while Haley had only seen her once or twice. She remembered the first time, when she was cleaning Deb's shoes, and got in trouble for it.

"I'll have to ask Karen about the queen whenever I get the chance," Haley concluded and set to work kneading the dough.

Haley attempted to speak that evening to Karen, but it began to look like she would never get the chance to talk to her privately. After Karen had served Deb supper, she was busy in the barn, when Haley had gone there, Rachel was also in the building, and she decided she would rather wait until morning instead of taking the chance that Rachel might overhear the conversation.

However when Haley was ready to give up, she ran into Karen in the kitchen. Knowing they would only be alone for a few minutes at the most she quietly whispered, "Would you mind coming into my room later tonight, Karen?"

"Is anything wrong?" Karen asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"You know I'm here anytime for a good chat," Karen grinned, "I'll drop by at 10:00."

Haley smiled "Thanks Karen."

At ten o'clock, right on time, Karen knocked on Haley door.

"Come in," Haley opened the door.

Karen joined her on the bed, since that was the only form of furniture in the room, besides Haley wooden dresser.

"Well now, my curiosity is driving me insane!" Karen chuckled, "What is the meaning of this important meeting?"

Haley giggled, "Well, it's not that important but I was just wondering about the queen."

Karen's eyes widened, "The queen? What about her?"

"Well, I've noticed that you do an awful lot for her, almost too much in fact, you never have time to relax."

Karen nodded, "I'm her main assistant. It's true that I have almost no time to myself, but neither do you, really. It's just one of the things that I must put up with."

Haley sighed, "I do wish I had more time, but every once in a while, I sneak over here to my room to think and pray."

"You better be careful Jules doesn't catch you! You'd be in severe trouble!"

Haley nodded, "I know, but sometimes I feel so frustrated I think I'm going to scream unless I get away."

Karen sighed, "I know the feeling child, but sometimes you just need to use self-control."

Haley looked thoughtful, "You know the picture in the kitchen, with the girl lying by a lake?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've always wanted to be that girl. Do you know I've never even seen a lake? My whole life I've been cooped up in this castle. I'm sick and tired of it. I want to lie by a lake and see the pyramids. I want to sail the seven seas and climb mountains. How can I stay here?"

Karen became alarmed, "You're not going to run away are you?"

Haley shook her head no, "I've thought about it, but I wouldn't want to risk being caught. Besides, I don't know what it's like out there."

"I once felt as you do now," Karen whispered, "But the world can be a dangerous place, and I feel safer here than I did with my mother on the streets."

Haley mind was still on the picture in the kitchen, "Where did that picture come from, Karen?"

Karen didn't understand.

"I've noticed that the kitchen is terribly depressing and dull, but that painting is remarkable. Where on earth did it come from?"

"The queen gave it to me," Karen began.

"The queen?"

"Yes, She and Dan were throwing away all of her first husband's items. The picture happened to be one of them."

Haley still did not understand, "Why would the queen give you, a servant, one of her husband's treasures?"

Karen shrugged, "I still can't figure it out. I'm assuming that she just wanted to make herself look good to the public. You know, "the queen who gives pretty paintings to servants."

Haley giggled, "It sounds like the sort of thing she would do."

Karen chuckled and nodded, "She's not the worlds most humblest person, that's for sure."

"How come I never see the queen?" Haley questioned.

Karen shrugged once again, "Many of the kitchen staff don't see her."

Haley shook her head, "Even Rachel has seen her now. I've only got to meet her twice. Once, just when she was driving by in her carriage."

"_Tell her, Karen!"_ Karen talked to herself, "_Tell her that the queen does not allow Haley to see her because she is her mother!" _ Instead, out loud she stated, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll see her sometime, But I can't see why you would really want to!"

Haley chance came sooner than she had thought. Karen became ill with the flu in a matter of weeks. Haley took great care of her friend. One day, while she was feeding her some broth, Karen made an announcement.

"It looks like your going to see the queen soon."

Haley was confused, "What do you mean?"

Karen started to laugh, but ended up coughing, "I can't go to the queen like this, can I? You will have to serve her supper tonight."

Haley was excited. She had long ago tamed her fear of the angry woman, but why did she want to see her so badly?

"I'll be ready at 6:00," She promised, referring to the time dinner was served.

Supper time arrived and Haley was rushing like mad to try to meet Jules's many demands. She told herself that in the end it would all be worth it. Soon she would meet the woman who was the main conversation piece at the table, and whose voice sent servants scrambling to do her bidding.

Even Haley herself didn't know why this woman interested her so. She assumed that it must be the kind of power that Deb held in her grasp. Or maybe she was just curious as to why all the servants were in fear of the queen. After all, she was just a human, not much different from any of them.

This last thought spurred Haley on. No matter what happened, _she _would never be afraid of the queen who had invaded her dreams as a child. "_I will stand tall, and never give her the satisfaction of frightening me again_," Haley promised herself, as she joined all of the other servants gathering at the door to present the meal to Dan, Deb, and Brooke.

Haley had kept her promise. She had served the Royal family the appatizer with her eyes never betKeithing the fear that was sending butterflies rippling through her stomach.

"_What is wrong with me?_" Haley questioned herself as she headed into the kitchen to get the next course ready,"_Why am I so nervous?_"

She shouldn't have worried, for Deb spoke to her or the other servants who brought forth the food. In fact it wasn't until dessert that Deb even glanced in Haley direction. It was at that moment that the queen spoke.

"Where is that maid Karen?"

Haley waited from a responce from Dan and Brooke before realizing that Deb had directed the question to her.

"She-she is not well, your Majesty, I am filling in for her until she is able to return." Haley hated how far away her voice sounded, and how it cracked and squeaked in spite of her desire to remain calm.

Deb seemed to gaze at her very oddly. Haley wondered if she had said the wrong thing, but nobody else seemed to think so.

Finally Deb spoke again, "Karen needn't return to the table, You may wait on me permanently from now on."

Dan and Brooke seemed just as surprised as Haley.

"A-Are you sure, Deb?" Dan questioned, "Karen has more experiance, and you have only just met this girl. Why, we don't even know what her name is!'

"I believe she is called Haley," Deb whispered softly, "And we have met before."

Haley had to strain her ears to hear the queen's reply. Had she really heard what she thought? Had the queen remembered the little girl in her wardrobe? Haley studdied the face of the woman, even though servants were suppose to keep their eyes down at all times. Had she imagined it or was there the slightest bit of sadness in Deb's eyes? Like she had done something awful, and was trying to forget it. Instantly the sadness was erased and the cruel, bitter look came over the queen again, causing Haley to lower her gaze.

"I don't see why everyone is making a complete fuss over a little change concerning servants," Deb bellowed, "If I want this girl to serve me my meals, then so be it!" Deb waved her delicate hand in the air, dismissing Haley and once again, getting her way.

Haley was still so amazed over what had taken place at supper that she could hardly eat her meal of leftover turkey. After sweeping the floor under the servant's table, Haley made some hot broth and took it to Karen's room, hoping to share her story.

Karen didn't feel up to talking, but she stated that she would more than happy to listen. So, as Haley fed her the soup, she told of the events that had conspired that night.

Karen was every bit as surprised about the queen's actions as Haley was. Probably even more so. It was known that Karen knew Deb better than any other servant, and she could not figure out why her master would do such a thing,

As Karen polished off the broth, Haley told her goodbye and left, leaving Karen to do some much-needed thinking. Suddenly it all came to her. She knew what Deb was up to. She was trying to make up for her past desicions by offering Haley a slightly better job. And perhaps there was yet even another reason behind it. Deb probably wanted to check up on Haley every day, making sure that she didn't discover any buried secrets. The very thought made Karen's blood boil. Discovering that she could not sleep, Karen did the only thing that she thought she could do at the moment. She prayed.

Haley gradually adjusted to the new duties that she had to perform. She still had to wake early each morning to milk the cows and gather the eggs, but she found that people respected her more, now that she worked for the queen. Even Jules and Rachel showed a bit more kindness, although it seemed forced.

The first week Haley had been a wreck. She could hardly handle the stress in the kitchen before meals, and she got so nervous serving the queen that she could barely walk to the table and set out the food without spilling something. Once she even spilt gravy on Deb's shoe, Sending the queen into a fit of anger. Haley had fled from the room. Even despite her efforts to be brave, she found it was easier to swallow her courage and run, instead of getting struck by the queen's anger.

Still, she was back the next morning, serving breakfast. She was utterly astonded when Deb didn't meantion the episode from the previous day, and Haley was gratefull that she hadn't been thrown out.

She soon learned how to balance tKeiths heaped with food without having to spill all over. She discovered to cope with the stress, and sometimes even looked forward to the hustle and bustle in the kitchen.

It seemed to Haley that life was finally, ever so slowly, getting better.

Chapter 7

Queen Deb seated herself in the plush chairs of the library. With her ankels daintily crossed, she opened the cover of a book, and began devouring the words. It was actually one of Keith's old books. Although Dan and Deb had gotten rid of everything else of Keith's old possesions, Deb had insisted on keeping the books, for she loved to read and could not bear to see all of Keith's classics go to waste. The love for literature was the only thing that King Keith and Queen Deb seemed to have in common.

She was soon caught up in the story, but it wasn't long before an envelope fell out of the yellowed pages. Curiosity tore Deb away from her book as she gingerly lifted the package. Slowly unfolding the letter, Deb gasped in disbelief.

It was a contract. A rather simple, but well-explained contract. And worst of all, it was totally legal. It even had the king's seal on it.

Deb slumped backwords in the chair. How could he have done this to her? How could her first husband, Keith, make a marriage contract between Haley and the king of Spain? And without her even knowing about it? The agreement was that Nathan, now King, would travell to England to marry Haley when she was seventeen. Deb quickly calculated that Haley' s seventeenth birthday was soon, in only a few weeks in fact! What could she do? How could she tell the king of Spain that she had turned her daughter into a servant? Unless, of course she lied yet again and insisted that Haley was dead. Yes, that is what she would have to do.

The book long forgotten, Deb searched the room for paper to write a letter to Spain stating that her daughter no longer lived. Deb realized that there was a large stack of paper and ink on the main library desk. She could safely assume that Keith had made the contract in the librairy at the desk and slipped it into the book when he was completed. Deb was again filled with rage at his failure to inform her of the agreement.

She had just dipped the pen in the ink when Brooke entered the room, giving Deb an idea.

"What are you doing?" Her daughter questioned.

"Would you like to become a Queen, Brooke darling?" Deb ignored Brooke's question.

The princess laughed, "You know I would, mother."

An evil grin spread across Deb's face, "I think I might be able to arrange it."

Brooke squealed, "REALLY? Are you serious?"

Deb winced, "Do control yourself, dear. Let's sit down and talk about it like civalized women."

Brooke did sit down across from her mother, but her beautiful eyes still danced with the prospect of becoming a powerful Queen.

"Now," Deb sighed, "If you want to become Queen you must do a bit of, well, _pretending_."

Brooke's eyebrow shot up, "Pretending? What on earth do you mean?'

"Just what I said. You will have to pretend that you are someone else."

"Mother!" Brooke screached, "Whatever do you mean?"

Deb reluctantly poured out her whole story. She had hidden it for so long, that it felt strange to be sharing it. Brooke remained quiet for the whole thing, not because she was a considerate listener, but because she was shocked speechless.

Finally finished, Deb asked once again, "So will you do it? Will you pretend to be Haley?"

Brooke remained silent for a few seconds and then began chuckling, "I can't believe you did that! It was positivly evil!"

Deb glared at her daughter, "And what would you have done in my place?"

Brooke continued to laugh, "The exact same thing. I'm just amazed you pulled it off!'

Even Deb had to chuckle slightly, then grew serious, "Will you do it?"

Brooke nodded, "I'd do almost anything to be Queen, even if it means pretending to be a servant."

Deb sighed, "I'm afraid she's not any normal servant, dear, but a servant of royalty."

King Nathan's castle, in Spain:

Nathan prepared for his journey to England. He found it hard to believe that he was traveling somewhere he had only been as a child to marry a girl that he had only seen once, and he could barely even remember.

When his mother had discovered the marriage contract in Larry's trunk when they returned home from that fateful trip to England, she had literlly colapsed. Garret had only just turned four at the time and it meant little to him. However, as the prince grew older her realized what an arranged marriage was and it terrified him. He knew that his mother and his father had suffered from a marriage contract, and he also knew about the nights when they fought, their voices keeping him awake at night. He didn't want his marriage to be like that.

At the age of fifteen, his mother had died and Nathan was crowned King of Spain. Nathan was a popular King, and all of his subjects were loyal. But even during the festive occasion where Nathan met the people as their King, he was barely enjoying himself. True, he did have some fun and it was an exciting night. However, in the back of his mind lingered the fact that in roughly four more years he would be married to a stranger. As hard as the king tried, he could not forget that fact.

Deb drilled Brooke on everything she could think of. Her name was no longer Brooke, but Haley. She was now older by a year. Her father's name was now Keith. The training went on and on.

Both Deb and Brooke were stubborn and impatient. Sometimes Brooke got so frustrated with all she had to learn, that she swore she would quit the training and never become Queen at all. Deb, naturally, didn't take this well and replied that maybe it was better that way.

However, just when Deb was about to send the letter to Spain explaining that Haley was dead, Brooke apologized for her behavior and they continued the training.

Nathan had written to them explaining all that was happening. He would be arriving on the twenty-seventh of August, exactly a week after Haley birthday. That left Deb and Brooke three weeks to prepare. "_Not much time_," Deb thought. But she had confidence that her daughter could pull it off.

Suddenly, a thought burst into her head. What on earth would she do about Dan? He had questioned her the night of the ball about the girl named Haley, but he had long since forgotten it. Would she really have to reveal her secret?

Deb had to relunctantly admit that there was no other way to get by. Dan was undoubtably suspisious already. She would have to explain things to him.

That night Deb aproached Dan in the drawing room. She cleared her throat nervously, waiting for him to look up from the map that he was deeply involoved in.

"What is it?" Dan was cross from being disturbed.

"I need some help," Deb confessed. It did not come easy to her to admit that she had to depend on someone else. She had always been very independant.

This plea for help caught Dan's attention. "I'm listening."

Deb sighed, "Do you remember the night of the ball where we were presenting Brooke."

Dan nodded, "Not all the minor details, but naturally I remember that night."

"Do you remember Miss Peyton requesting where 'princess Haley' was?"

Dan sighed in exasperation, "What is this all about, Deb, I'm very busy you know."

"Princess Haley was my first daughter." Deb whispered.

Dan's eyes narrowed, "Perhaps you should explain."

And Deb did. She said how she had sent her daughter to the servants, how she was now serving her dinner, and how Nathan was coming from Spain, expecting to marry her.

Dan did not take the news well, "WHAT! You mean I have a step-daughter who is serving meals to my wife and expected to marry King Nathan of Spain!"

Deb glared at him, "You're being very loud. At least try to put yourself in my shoes!"

"This is an outrage!" Dan thundered, "How dare you keep such a secret from me!"

Deb began to scream as well, "Well, now it's up to you! You can let a common servant marry a king, _OR_ you can let your daughter pretend to be a servant."

"What kind of a choice is that?" Dan groaned, "Are you trying to tell me that Brooke is going to pretend to be a commoner so she can nab the king?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't use the term 'nab' but yes, she is trying to marry King Nathan," Deb confirmed.

Dan slumped down in his chair, anger still looming in his eyes, but it was obvious he was deeply in thought. " I suppose if our daughter would marry the king it would be great conections for England and Spain."

Deb nodded eagerly, "Yes, of course it would."

Dan reluctantly agreed to Deb's plan, "All right, all right. Brooke can become the queen of Spain."

Deb was overjoyed, "So you will play along when King Nathan arrives?"

"Yes," Dan replied, "I will play along."

All past anger forgotten, Deb murmered her thanks and swiftly left the room, leaving Dan to his maps.

Haley awoke early on August twentieth. She hurried to get her chores done and surprised Jules by finishing with the cows early.

"What's set you up so high?" Jules questioned.

"Today's my birthday," Haley did a little dance around the island counter.

Jules snorted and replied, "Well if you feel up to milking the cows so fast, then you could help me with peeling these potatoes."

Haley groaned inwardly, wondering if this woman was capable of saying thank you. She did the potatoes without complaint, today was too good of a day to spend complaining.

Karen entered the kitchen with a wrapped parcel under her arm. She had recovered from the flu a week before.

"This is for you, Haley," Karen explained, "Happy Birthday."

Haley gave Karen a hug, "Thank you. Should I open it now, or wait until after breakfast?"

Jules answered instead of Karen, "Wait. I need your help with scramblin' some of these eggs."

Karen glared at Jules, "Let her decide when to open her gifts. And I think she has done enough chores on her birthday."

"I'll be the one to decide when she does her chores!" Jules snapped, but she never said another word about the eggs, so Karen knew she had won the argument.

Haley smiled at Karen and whispered in excitement, "I'll open it up right now!"

Haley peeled back the brown packaging paper and gasped in surprise.

Karen seemed a bit hesitant, "I wasn't quite sure of what you would, enjoy and I wish I could have bought you a bit more.." her voice trailed off, searching Haley face for any signs, "Do you like it?"

Haley felt tears coming into her eyes, for no reason other than pure joy, "I love it! It's the best present someone could ever give me!"

Inside the paper lay eight oil paints, complete with a sketch book and a pallet to combine the colors on.

"I know how much you like the picture," Karen continued, now satisfied knowing how much Haley apriciated the gift, "So I thought you might like to paint some of your own."

Haley hugged Karen once again, "Thank you, Karen, I can't wait to get started!"

"Well you'll have to wait," Jules's scratchy voice ruined the moment, "Breakfast is just ready to be served."

Haley noticed Karen glaring at Jules again, but she squeezed her hand, and smiled, encouraging her not to start another fight. Then, taking the tKeith that held the queen's food, she headed out the door to give it to Deb.

One of the good things about serving the queen was that Haley was able to hear juicy bits of gossip. Sometimes this created a problem, because Haley often heard nasty stories about many people, and she didn't enjoy Deb constantly putting everyone down.

However, sometimes Haley learned something useful. Like ceartain parties and visitors that would be arriving at the castle. This morning was no different.

Haley entered the masive dining room. As she neared, she caught pieces of Deb's conversation.

"…So everything is all set, soon Brooke will be a Queen!"

As soon as Deb noticed Haley, she stopped abruptably, "You're late!"

"I'm sorry, My lady," Haley felt nervous, as she always did, when she spoke to the queen.

"Yes, well, make sure it never happens again." Deb moved back into her chair slightly, an indication to Haley to begin placing the meal at Deb's spot at the table.

She moved forward and hastily did the queen's bidding. The conversation picked up again.

"As I was saying," Deb glared at Haley as if the brief interuption was her fault, "King Nathan will arrive in a week from today. Everything must be just right. We must have Brooke looking like the wonderful girl that she is." At this, Deb smiled a sickingly sweet smile at her daughter. Haley thought she would be sick when Brooke returned the gesture in much of the same fashion.

Deb went on, "We must make sure we behave properly. We must all act as though Brooke were really-" She stopped instantly, just before saying that Delliah were really Haley. She was suddenly aware that the _real_ Haley was still in the room.

Dan glared at his wife, "Don't worry about me, I won't mess anything up."

Brooke muttered under her breath, "You'd better not! This is my only chance!"

Haley, realizing that she had stalled long enough, left the room promptly, before Deb would shoo her out. But as Haley walked away, she couldn't help but wonder what the Royal Family was up to.


	8. Chapter 8

"The queen is up to something," Haley confided to Karen as she helped her wash the dishes.

Karen laughed, "Isn't she usually? What is it this time?"

"Well, just an hour or two ago, when I was serving her breakfast she was talking about King Nathan of Spain coming for a visit."

Karen's eyebrows shot up, "Really? Why wouldn't she tell us."

Haley shrugged, "You know her Majesty, she waits until the last moment to tell us anything. Though I would think Jules would know about it."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, they seem to want to really impress King Nathan. I would assume that the queen would want the meals to be perfect."

Karen groaned, "Yet another thing to add to my work list."

Haley smiled and placed a clean plate in the cubboard. "She doesn't want just the food to look impressive. I would think that the cleaning maids have a lot to do as well."

Karen nodded and handed Haley a soapy bowl, "Well, don't you worry any about it. The queen invites important people over all the time."

Haley frowned, "True enough, but this time something is different."

"Oh?"

"They seem to be hiding something about the princess. From what I could understand of the rather strange conversation, Brooke is going to try to be someone else."

"Hold on a minute!" Karen stopped washing the dishes to give her full attention to Haley, "What exactly did they say?"

"She had to stop her sentence in the middle because she seemed to remember that I was there. But she did say that they all had to act as if Brooke was really this person."

Karen looked confused and started concentrating on scrubbing a pot, "And you don't know who this person is?"

"No."

Karen shrugged, "I admit that it is strange, but it's probably harmless. The queen is probably just trying to suck up to King Nathan."

"It's so annoying having to put up with such arrogant people!"

"You mean like Queen Deb?"

"Her too," Haley confessed, "But I was actually thinking of King Nathan."

"How can you think that?" Karen questioned, "You don't even know him. You never know, he could be nice."

Haley laughed, "I have never met or never will meet a member of the royal family who is nice!"

Karen nodded sadly, "I can't say I've met too many either, but I know there are caring people out there and some of them could be Royalty."

Haley shook her head stubbornly, "I think King Nathan sounds like a snob. If the queen is trying to impress him he must be as mean as she is."

Karen clucked her tongue in dissaproval, "You shouldn't judge others, child. Leave that to God."

Haley pouted a bit but did not say any more. In her heart she thought she knew how uncaring the king of Spain must be.

King Nathan's journey was anything but pleasant. He arrived at England after an tiring boat trip. Although he had the best in acomidations, it was soon discovered that the king was seasick. True, he loved the feel of the wind and the smell of the sea, but Nathan was alarmed by the rocking of the ship. Lunging up and down made his stomach feel quezy, and he lost almost all of his meals. Nearing the end of the voyage, he was beginning to get used to the pitching of the ship. Nevertheless, he was glad when his feet once again touched the ground.

Nathan was welcomed warmly into England. He was sent in a fine carriage to a pleasant boarding house where a woman kindly offered the king a place to wash up and have a little rest. Although the room she offered Nathan was not as fancy as he was used to, he welcomed the comfort of the warm bed with the plump goose feather pillows.

After a relatively restful sleep, Nathan awoke and changed into a clean, pressed suit. He felt clean and refreshed and left the owner an extra tip for her services. He had not planned on this stop when he arranged the trip in Spain. But after the terrible journey, he felt he needed the time to "make himself look presentable."

Nathan and his men headed for the castle in the same carriage that had greeted them at the docks. He hoped to make a good impression, if only to prove that he was worthy of King Keith's daughter, Haley.

The staff of the castle were informed of Nathan's arrival only days before the king arrived. Everyone could sense the stress in the air as maids hurried to make the castle spotless and Jules prepared to astound the king with her creations.

Haley, meanwhile, continued to have a bitterness inside of her about the king of Spain. "So much work for an ordinary man," She mumbled to herself as her chore load was doubled. She was convinced that he would arrive, stay for a couple of days, and then leave.

Every servant was commanded to meet the king as he arrived at the gate. All the farmhands and kitchen staff would fill the courtyard, while the butlers and indoor servants would greet the king when he entered the door. Both Haley and Karen were involed in the kitchen and inside the castle. Deb allowed Karen to wait indoors, but Haley was to stand next to Rachel, outside.

The king arrived later than planned. By the time the carriage did enter the courtyard, Haley thought she would freeze to death, for the morning air hinted that fall was on its way and her breath came out in little puffs.

The king desended from the grand, expensive vehicle and walked to the front door on a red carpet. The door was opened by two butlers, bowing to show their respects. Inside the vast entrace hall were all the other servants, standing slightly behind the Royal Family.

Dan stepped in front of his wife in daughter. He bowed ever so slightly, "It is our pleasure to have such a fine guest in this home."

Nathan returned the greeting, feeling rather foolish for all the unnessesary attention he was recieving.

Deb, with a swish of her skirts, came forward as well, gracefully holding out her dainty hand. "Welcome to England, My lord."

Nathan kissed the offered hand and simply stated, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Deb stepped to the side, revealing Brooke who had remained behind. "Your Highness may I introduce Princess Haley, daughter of Keith IV."

Brooke moved almost timidly to face the man to whom she was engaged. Raising her hand she softly spoke, "You honor our humble home, My lord."

Nathan was amazed at her beauty. So much like her mother! He kissed her hand and replied in full sincerity, "It is I who feels honored being in the presence of such a enchanting woman."

Brooke apreciated the compliment, it showed in the slight blush in her cheeks and the slow smile that appeared.

"I trust you are well-rested?" Dan questioned, ever the polite host.

Nathan nodded, "Your country has many generous people. I was able, by one woman's kindness, to rest at a local boarding house."

Deb was horrified, "Oh, my lord, you could have come here. We have your room prepared, if would you care to make yourself comfortable. Any of our servants can assit you."

"Again, thank you for your hospitality," Nathan replied, "but I slept quite comfortably and assitance will not be nessesary at the moment."

"Then perhaps we should retire to the drawing room," Dan suggested.

Nathan agreed wholeheartedly. As they made the short walk to the spacious drawing room, he gazed at Brooke. She was a beautiful girl. He was quite taken with her. She seemed pleasant enough, although she hadn't said much

"What did I tell you?" Haley stated triumphantly. The servants were back in the kitchen, preparing for a huge meal.

Karen seemed confused.

"About the king!" Haley sighed, "Did you forget already? I said he was bound to be concieted and he is!"

"Oh I don't know about that, child," Karen smiled, "You weren't inside when King Nathan was introduced to everyone. I honestly think he seems like an good man."

Haley rolled her eyes, "He is supposed to seem like that! He wants to appear pleasant so he will look good in front of the Royal Family."

Karen shook her head, "I'm warning you, Haley, don't go looking for the bad in people. It leads to no good."

"Do you know why he's really here?" Haley asked Karen.

Karen shrugged, "Probably just a visit of some sort." She grinned, "Although I did notice that he seemed really intrested in Brooke."

Haley shuddered, "Oooh that nasty girl! I wish I was next in line to rule instead of her!"

Karen laughed, "So do I! But that probably won't be in the near future."

"Stop yacking!" Jules's high-pitched voice interupted, "We've got a huge dinner to prepare, so talk on your own time!"

Haley was about to comment that they didn't _have_ any of their own time, but she thought better of it.

King Nathan continued to study his wife-to-be. She had the lovliest face he had ever seen. But there was something about her. She seemed somehow _fake_. Like she was hiding something and her prettiness was just a cover up. Nathan was usually good at describing people and emotions, but this Princess Haley confused him. He didn't understand her.

The castle was enchanting, much like his own, but yet somehow unique. He found himself to be quite impressed with this family, but was still unceartain of their beliefs. And that bothered him dearly.

After the discussion in the drawing room, Nathan was shown to his quarters, a vast arrangment of red silk and gold trimming. It was marvalous. He had seen many fine rooms before, but this was magnificent. Even better than his own castle. He was once again reminded of the riches England possesed and knew why his father had wanted conections with this powerful country.

He sighed and headed to take a bath before supper.

Nathan entered the dining room promptly at 6:30, the time Queen Deb had suggested they have the meal. Once everyone had welcomed him, and he returned the greetings, they all sat down, waiting for the servants to appear.

Haley entered the dinning room with all the other servants and set the appatizer by Deb's place. She wanted to see the king of Spain, but knew it was considered an insult to gaze into his face. She left the room without really knowing what Nathan had looked like.

But Nathan saw her. He was amazed with the way she had elegantly balanced the tKeiths of food while gliding gracefully to the table. Nathan was captivated instantly. He knew it was silly to be intrested in a servant, especially when he was engaged to another woman! However, he found himself waiting for the next course eagerly, so she could return.

When the main course finally did arrive, Haley had made up her mind to look at the king, even if it was offensive. Slowly, shyly, after placing the lamb before Deb, she looked into Nathan's face.

It took her breath away. Never had she seen such a handsome face. However, what alarmed her most was the fact that he was staring right back at her!

Quickly dropping her gaze, she shuffled nervously out of the room.

Nathan, meanwhile, was still transfixed. What beautiful blue eyes! She seemed like such a sweet girl, but yet he must have upset her. Nathan did not understand why she had looked away. Was it something he had done?

"Is the meal not to your satisfactory, my lord?" It was Deb who spoke.

"It's wonderful!" Nathan praised, and smiled at his hostess. He knew he would have to pay better attention from now on. The last thing he needed was for the whole country to be buzzing about the king of Spain falling for a servant girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Haley groaned in frustration. How could she have been so stupid? She was amazed that she had found the courage to look at the king's face. And now look what had happened. He was staring at her! She had been caught.

Slamming the kitchen door, Haley bustled to the table and sat down in a huff.

"What was that all about?" Karen wondered, hearing the comotion Haley had made.

"I accidently stared at the king while serving supper tonight."

"You sure it was an accident?" Karen smiled.

"Well," Haley blushed, "Maybe I did do it on purpose, I just wanted to see what he looked like!"

Karen's eyes twinkled, "He's got a nice face, hasn't he?"

Haley pretended not to care, unaware of how Karen could see right through her, "I didn't notice."

Karen nodded, "Well, if you didn't notice that, then you must not have looked at him very long or very hard, so I doubt there's anything to worry about."

"Oh, but there is!" Haley insisted, "You see, he was looking back at me!"

"Well, if he saw you staring at him, and yet didn't say anything then it doesn't matter!" Karen replied. "It also prooves what I said all along. I really think that he isn't that bad of a man"

Haley once again put up her defenses, "I still think he's a snob."

Karen rolled her eyes. She knew what Haley really thought of Nathan. Not that she blamed her! Nathan was a handsome young man, and probably every young lady he met had her eyes on him. Haley didn't stand a chance, even though she was a remarkable girl, she was just a servant.

Jules came bustling into the kitchen, interupting Karen's thoughts, "What are you doing just standing there?" the old woman growled, "Haley, I want you to go out and pick some berries for tomorrow's dessert. Karen, you finish up those dishes."

Both women sighed as they set about their tasks. Haley grabbed a pail and headed towards the berries that grew behind the slave quarters. Karen continued drying the loads of dishes.

The cool air felt good on Haley flushed cheeks. She hoped Karen hadn't noticed her blushing in the kitchen when she told her how she thought the king wasn't attractive. The truth was, Haley was captivated. She almost wished to see him again, if it hadn't been for that embarassing occurance in the dining room.

There were few rasberries left, as it was getting colder and most of them had been picked already. Haley began to walk back to the kitchen with her few precious berries. On her way back, she tripped on the root of the apple tree, sending her bucket flying and berries sailing everywhere, not to meantion landing flat on her face.

Someone was at her side in a moment. Helping her up, the stranger handed her the now-empty basket.

"Are you all right?"

Haley finally looked into the face of her rescuer. She gasped, "Y-Your Highness!" Instantly, as she had always been taught, she lowered her head. "I- I apologize, Your Majesty. It was ever so clumsy of me!"

Without another word, she ran the remaining distance to the kitchen, forgetting all about her bucket of ruined berries, and leaving Nathan feeling alone and confused.

Karen had watched the whole episode from the kitchen window. It was getting harder to see, since the days were getting shorter, but she could make out what had just happened.

The thought of a kind King helping a poor servant girl triggered something in Karen's heart. Being the natural matchmaker that she was, Karen couldn't help but notice what a lovely pair Nathan and Haley would make. Karen sighed to herself, realizing that it would never happen. For one thing, King's didn't marry servants, and for another, Nathan was already engaged.

Going back to the dishes, a seemingly endless task, Karen watched a dissapointed King of Spain walk away with his sholders slumped. "_Could he really love her_?" Karen thought to herself, not daring to voice her hope outloud.

An embarrassed Haley flew into the room and groaned in agony as she flung the empty basket across the island counter.

"Are you alright?" Karen asked, "That was quiet a tumble you took out there."

Haley eyes were widened in fear, "You saw it? Oh my goodness, Karen! What am I going to do!"

"What are you so worked up about?"

"What will he think of me now?" Haley screamed, "First, I'm staring straight at him at supper and now I trip over a root and find myself gazing up at his face again."

"If he is only a snobby King, then why do you care what he thinks of you?" This was a rather obvious trap, but Karen wanted to know for ceartain what Haley really thought of Nathan.

Haley fell for it, "Well perhaps he means a bit more to me than he used to," She had whispered it so softly, that Karen feared she heard wrong.

"What was that?" the older woman questioned softly.

Haley shrugged, "I just said that maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he was."

Karen burst out in laughter, "I knew it! You like him don't you?"

Haley cheeks burned, "I didn't say that!"

Karen's eyes twinkled, "Well not _exactly_, but I could read between the lines! Oh, to be so young again!"

Haley laughed along with her friend, "I guess I like him a little."

Karen nodded, "There's nothing wrong with that! I think there may be a chance for you!"

Haley sighed, "I'm afraid not, he's a king and I'm a servant. How could that work?"

"I know it seems unreasonable," Karen responded, "And I don't want to get your hopes up too high, but after all, he did rescue you. That prooves he must show a little affection for you."

Haley giggled, "Do you really think so? Maybe he was just being polite."

Karen shrugged, "Like I said, I don't want to get your hopes up, but it's just something to think about."

Haley was so full of different emotions, that she wasn't sure to cry or laugh. "_He wouldn't like me, would he_? _Karen seems to think that he does, and she could tell that I liked him_."

Even though Haley knew it was nearly impossible, she was filled with teenage giddyness, and skipped towards the door, forgetting for the moment that Jules would have her head for spilling the berries.

As Haley twirled about, she accidently hit the picture of the girl with her hand, sending it crashing to the floor.

"No!" She screamed as the glass shattered everywhere.

"Oh dear!" Karen hurried to the scene, "Are you hurt?"

Haley shook her head as she crouched by the damaged painting. "How could this happen? This picture was the only bright spot in the room!"

"I agree," Karen stated, "But don't blame yourself. The frame looks fine is the print alright?"

Haley picked up the painting and shook the glass off it. Inspecting it closely, she nodded yes, "I think it's okay."

"Good!" Karen grinned, "Then we can just hang it up again with no glass."

Turning the print around, Haley noticed something she had never seen before.

"What's this?" She gasped.

Karen was as surprised as Haley, "I don't know."

On the back of the painting was scribbled a little note. Although it was faded, Haley could tell that whoever had written it had very neat penmanship.

"What does it say?" Karen asked.

Haley read aloud:

_My Darling Daughter Haley Marie,_

_May God bess you and shine His_

_favor apon you. I trust that you will_

_honor Him with your life and He will reward you greatly for it,_

_for He is the only one who loves you more than I do._

_King Keith_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guyz, I know i said there wouldn't be another update till i got back...but I lied, this is the last one though.

Chapter 10

Haley shook as she read the brief note. "Who-Who is this 'Haley'?"

Karen was almost as shocked as Haley. Of course it made perfect sense that the king would write something on his painting, but if Haley found out that King Keith was her father, Karen could only guess what the queen would do to her.

"I…" Karen hesitated, knowing that by now Haley should have heard the truth, but after so many years how would she react? "I don't know who she is."

"Karen, please!" Haley begged, "I can hear it in your voice your hiding something from me! King Keith didn't have a daughter named Haley! And the fact that this girl has the same first and middle name as me is no ordinary coincidence!"

Karen began to cry. A lonely, silent tear at first and then many, noisy sobs escaped her body.

Haley eyes widened, for she had never seen her friend, who was usually so strong and brave, cry before. She didn't know what to do, so she sat there, numb, afraid that this did have to do with her.

Finally she could take it no longer, "Karen, please tell me."

Karen hiccuped and tried to talk, gasping for breath, "It's been so long, you don't know what she'll do to me!"

"Who?"

"Queen Deb," Karen went on, "She made me promise not to tell!"

Haley was shaking as she placed herself in front of Karen, being carefull not to cut herself on any glass, "Karen, this is very important to me. I need you to be brave and tell me what is going on."

Karen slowly looked into Haley eyes. "The inscription on that painting is to you. King Keith was your father." With that, Karen let out a wail and burried her face in her hands.

Haley sat like stone, trying to place together all the missing pieces. Everything she had been taught for seventeen years had been a lie. She repeated her thoughts to Karen.

Karen sighed, wiping away the tears, "I know, I know. I should have told you long ago. I - I just couldn't. I'm so sorry."

"How could you do this to me?" Haley screamed, now crying herself. "I always trusted you, and now I can't anymore!"

Karen kept on whispering, "I'm sorry, so very sorry." But Haley took little notice as she ran out of the kitchen, colasped on the grass and tried to cry all of her frustrations away.

Nathan sat staring out the library window, his thoughts centered on Haley. "This is insane!" he told himself, "It's as if I am a little kid with a crush on a schoolgirl." But try as he might, Nathan couldn't stop thinking about the servant he had helped in the orchard. "She acted like she couldn't wait to get away! I hope I didn't offend her, I was only trying to help. I wish there was some way I could apologize." Then suddenly it hit him. Why not apologize? He knew all too well that Kings never entered the kitchen, but he felt this was the time to make an exception. And besides, if he was the king then he could do whatever he wanted.

Nathan began to exit the library, when he realized that his new family members would never approve. Dan and Deb were the stuffy type of royalty, and as for his fiancé, Nathan knew that 'Princess Haley' would never agree. She was too full of herself. She would never allow him to look at another girl, let alone talk to one. Nathan sighed and wondered once again why his father would do this to him. Surely he must have known how unhappy his son would be, forcing him to marry into a family like this!

Nathan decided that he needed some fresh air to think. That was what had brought him to the orchard in the first place, and now he sensed the need to be by himself once again.

Then another idea popped into his head. Why not go riding? It would give him time to be alone, and he knew that the cool wind blowing in his face would be welcomed.

Delighted by the prospect, Nathan exited the library and found his way to the drawing room, where Dan and Deb were sitting by the fire, discussing something. When he approached they immediately stopped their conversation and focused all of their attention on him.

Nathan smiled and nodded his head in greeting, "Please excuse me, but I wondered if one of you might direct me to the stables, I feel the need for a ride."

Deb was surprised, "Why, of course my lord, but are you sure you want to venture out at this hour it is getting rather dark."

Dan glared at Deb and then continued, "Please excuse my wife's rude questions, if you wish I will have a servant ready a horse and take you to the stables."

Nathan nodded eagerly, "That would be fine, thank you."

Dan reached over and pulled a cord, calling for a servant. Karen entered promptly, her eyes still red from crying.

Deb looked at her in disgust, for she did not look her best, and then curtly addressed her, "Take King Nathan to the stables and have someone prepare a horse."

Karen curtsied, and left the room with Nathan close behind her.

"Now then," Dan continued, "What were you saying?"

Deb continued, "Our plan isn't working! Nathan isn't falling for Brooke like I wanted him to! Why, he never even speaks to her, except when spoken to."

Dan shrugged, "Little does it matter. He is engaged to her and that engagement can't be broken."

Deb shook her head, "I wish it were so, but I was going over the marriage contract, and it says that if Prince Nathan or 'Princess Haley' wants to back out after seeing each other for a month, then they can do so."

"What!" Dan didn't believe it, "That's impossible, why, his visit here is two months! Are you telling me that if he doesn't want to, Prince Nathan can just back out before his visit is even over?"

Deb nodded, "That's what it says, so we have to make sure that Nathan doesn't find it out, or our daughter may never be married after all."

Nathan soon found himself on a beautiful mount and heading towards the gate leading outside the castle walls. He couldn't wait to get out and explore a bit more.

As he passed the main servant quarters he was reminded of his earlier idea concerning the beautiful servant. Noticing that the Royal family was nowhere to be seen, he dismounted his horse and headed towards the kitchen door. However he heard a noise and stopped in his tracks, was someone crying?

Heading toward the sound, Nathan paused a few feet away from the servant girl that he was so interested in. Taking a few steps forward, Nathan cleared his throat.

The girl was obviously startled and jumped.

"Are you all right?" Nathan asked, "I'm sorry if I startled you, it seems that is the only thing I'm good at."

The girl wiped her teary eyes on her sleeve, "I am fine, Your Highness, I am sorry if I bothered you." For the first time Haley looked up into Nathan's eyes and didn't look away. She found that she couldn't.

Nathan noticed this right away, and was encouraged by it, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, I believe I may have startled you, and that is not what I wanted."

When the girl did not reply, but yet did not look away, Nathan continued. "Sometimes I need to be alone, to think and that is what brought me out here."

Haley was pleased, and replied, "That is why I am out here now."

Nathan smiled, "Me too." It was a silly thing to say, but he was suddenly tongue-tied. Slowly, he sat down beside this fascinating woman. She seemed surprised, but did not give any impression that she wanted him to leave.

"What is your name?" Nathan asked of her.

Haley swallowed, suddenly noticing that her palms were damp, "It is Haley, Your Highness."

Nathan was slightly surprised that she had the same name as his fiancé, but he didn't say anything, "My name is Nathan, I really wouldn't mind if you addressed me by my first name." He had never requested this of any servant before and it felt slightly strange.

Haley was startled, "Oh, I couldn't. It- it wouldn't be proper!"

Nathan had expected as much, "Well, I guess if it makes you uncomfortable, then you don't have to. I just get sick of being thought of as royalty all the time." He had never told anyone this, and was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Haley.

Haley gave in, "Then I will try to call you Nathan, but only when we are not in public."

Nathan was satisfied with her answer because it meant that they would most likely see each other in private once again.

Suddenly a voice came piercing through the wind, "Haley! Haley! Where are you?"

"I best go," Haley realized how late it must be, "That's Jules calling me, I must have some more chores to do."

Nathan helped her up and held her hand a bit more than necessary, "I hope to see you again, So long for now." With that he mounted his horse and rode off. As Haley headed to the kitchen she felt slightly happier than when she had left.


	11. Another Author's Note

Just to clarify I did not steal this story, but when I first started writing it, it I did intend for it to be a Naley, but then I changed my mind and had to change the characters names and stuff halfway through, which is why some things haven't been changed correctly.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Haley refused to speak or even look at Karen. It was too painful. It reminded her that she was a princess and that was something she would prefer to forget. True, she hated the life of a servant, and there were times when she was younger that she wished she were a princess, but now the thought that her life would be changed forever made Haley consider that a servant's life wasn't as bad as she had always thought.

After Haley had served breakfast and even managed to smile at Nathan, she and Karen were assigned to their regular morning chore, the dishes.  
Karen started pumping the water into the sink silently and Haley pulled out the towels, wishing to be anyplace but where she was. After the soap was added and several dishes had been washed and dried, Karen began to speak.  
"I don't blame you for being angry," Karen said. "I would be too, if I was in your shoes, but now I ask you to make believe that you are in mine."  
Haley said nothing to this and pretended to be deeply involved in drying a plate.  
"I was terrified when Queen Deb told me to hide you from your father. I begged her not to do it, but you know how the queen is." Karen sighed and paused, remembering the tragic day, "You were so little. Queen Deb told me to tell as little people as possible, so only Jules and I know. The rest all believe what you have for years- that your parents dropped you at our door."  
Haley began to scrub vigorously at a pot. Karen took her soapy hand and placed it over Haley to make her stop. Looking her right in the eyes, Karen whispered, "I'm so sorry, child."  
Haley could not hold her anger any longer. Releasing the pot, she put both arms around Karen and gave her a hug, "I forgive you."  
Karen stepped back and smiled, "Thank goodness! I can't stand us fighting like this!"  
"Neither can I!" Haley laughed, "I'm sorry for being so mad at you, but you must understand how confused and disappointed I am!"  
Karen simply hugged Haley again and whispered, "Don't worry, We will get through this.'

Later that afternoon, Haley was picking the last of the apples for a pie she planned to bake. The day was cool, but yet refreshing and she was glad for the chance to get out of the stuffy kitchen.  
As the last apple was gingerly stacked on the others in her basket, Haley turned to leave when she saw King Nathan approaching the stables. She wanted more than anything to go after him. Haley was growing fonder and fonder of him. He spoke to her the night before as a friend, not the servant that she was. "But you're not a servant," Haley thought, "You're royalty." With that final thought, she headed to the barn. After all, if she really was a princess then there should be nothing holding her back.  
Nathan was busy talking to a stable boy when she entered the dim barn. She waited patiently for Nathan to finish speaking to the boy. When he was done, he turned quickly and was startled to see her.  
"Why hello there," he smiled, making Haley notice once again how good-looking he was. Noticing the stable boy staring at them, Haley simply nodded and returned the smile, sending Nathan's heart pounding.  
Looking around, he noticed the stable hand's surprise and decided to leave. Haley followed a slight distance behind him, now feeling stupid for deliberately seeking him out.  
Luckily for her, Nathan picked up the conversation. "I was hoping to run into you again."  
Haley heart leaped, "You were?" She gasped, sounding too eager.  
Nathan nodded, not noticing Haley embarrassment, "I was wondering if you would care to go fishing with me. I doubt no one else would." He chuckled at the thought of the royal family attempting to fish.  
Haley imagined herself sitting by a stream, like the girl in the beautiful painting, "That would be wonderful, only I don't know how to fish."  
Nathan seemed to think this was not important, "I'll teach you if you want."  
"There is no place to fish around here."  
Nathan nodded, "I know there is no stream in the castle's courtyard, but I saw one when I arrived and it is not too far from here, I was going to ride over there now."  
Haley blushed ever so slightly, "I've never been outside the castle walls, and I would never be allowed to."  
Nathan was heartily disappointed, "Perhaps another time then."  
Haley sighed, "I am sorry, Your Highness."  
Nathan looked around, "I thought you would call me Nathan when we are not in public, and I see no one around."  
"Nathan," Haley whispered, loving the way the name sounded.  
They continued walking, talking about nothing in particular, until the stable boy arrived with Nathan's ready horse.  
Thanking the lad, Nathan mounted the beauty and asked one more time, "Are you sure you do not want to come?"  
Haley looked around, seeing that the stable boy had returned to the barn and no one else was watching, she whispered, "Perhaps I could try it."  
Nathan laughed, "Why not?" he held down his hand, ready to help her mount the horse.  
Haley trembled. She knew that if she were caught then she would be thrown out, but looking into Nathan's eyes she knew she had to take a chance. She grabbed his outstretched hand, and got on the horse.  
"If you want you can put your hands around my waist," Nathan stumbled over the words "J-Just to keep your balance."  
Haley wanted to, but she kept her hands at her side.  
Nathan turned the horse towards the gate, spoke to the gatekeeper and then they were out!  
It took Haley breath away, being on the other side of the giant wall. It was amazing to look out and see rolling hills and mountains in the distance. These wonderful things were always blocked from her view by a huge stone wall. In the distance she heard the sound of the stream bubbling, just as Nathan had promised. She looked above and saw birds flying high and free in the sky. "They do not know how lucky they are to be free," she thought.  
The stream was not far away and Nathan directed the horse into a nearby forest. Helping Haley dismount, he explained that they would need to walk the rest of the way because it would be too hard for the horse to walk on the unsteady ground.  
Haley gasped in wonder at the tall trees and insisted on feeling everything. The moss, the grass, the rocks, the bark. "I want to remember how everything looks and feels," Haley explained to Nathan. "This is my first day of ever being free."  
Haley was unaware of how deeply this touched Nathan and he made a promise to himself that he would bring Haley out was again.  
When the reached the stream and walked along the banks until they found a quiet spot, Haley once again took it all in with wide eyes. The water was cool and clear, it was easy to see the fish darting to and fro in the still waters. Taking off her shoes, Haley dipped her toes in the stream, shivering with the cold, but refusing to remove them.  
Nathan prepared the bait and attached it to the fishing pole he had brought. "Want to make the first cast?"  
Haley had to admit that she did not know what a 'cast' was, but Nathan was patient and taught her everything he knew. By the time a few hours had flown by, Haley was getting the hang of it.  
Nathan seemed pleased with all the fish they brought in. He was also pleased by how fast Haley had caught on. He found her to be a truly amazing woman and he watched in fascination as she walked along the rocky bottom, laughing with excitement like a little child taking her first step. After she coaxed him, Nathan took off his boots and joined her in the freezing water.  
Another hour or two passed as the pair waded in the water. Haley even managed to soak Nathan by giving him a little push into the still pool. Nathan tried to get revenge but she was always too quick for him.  
It wasn't until Nathan plopped down in the grass with exhaustion that he realized what time it was. "Goodness!" he gasped, "We had best get you home! It's nearly time for supper!"  
Haley swung into action immediately, replacing her shoes, gathering fishing poles and the bait, and heading back to the horse. She was ready to go before Nathan even finished tying up his boots.  
"Jules's going to have my head!" Haley fidgeted nervously, tying a fishing line into knots.  
Nathan noticed the knots, but decided not to say anything, "Perhaps no one noticed we were gone."  
Haley shook her head, "We've been out here for hours! What am I going to do?"  
Nathan could think of no reply, so he simply said, "I'm sorry" and led the way back to the waiting horse.

To say the servants were surprised when Haley and Nathan appeared at the castle gates would be an understatement. Many servants were in the courtyard at the time of Haley arrival and all of their mouths hung open at the sight of her.   
Nathan helped Haley off the horse when they arrived at the kitchen where even more servants stared at them in shock.  
"Thank you, Your Highness," Haley whispered.  
"You're Welcome." Nathan replied, "Perhaps we can do it sometime again."  
Haley looked into his blue eyes and whispered very softly, "I don't believe we can."  
Nathan suddenly became aware of all the servants trying to listen in on the conversation. Nodding his head in a polite farewell, Nathan turned to leave. However, a shrill voice made him turn back.  
"Haley!" Jules came bellowing out of the kitchen, "Where on earth have you been! How dare you just leave! What are you trying to pull! Well, Speak Up!"  
Haley couldn't help at chuckle ever so slightly, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"I'll have none of your back talk!" Jules hollered and slapped Haley face so hard that it sent her stumbling backwards.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Nathan's voice thundered down.  
Jules looked up, suddenly aware of the stranger on the horse. Realizing who it was, her face turned a pale green. "Oh Your Highness! Please forgive me!" Jules bowed her head.  
"If you dare harm this woman again, let me assure you that you will not get away with it as easily as you did now." Nathan hissed, dismounting his horse, Nathan approached Haley who was sitting on the ground, hiding her face with one hand.  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
"I'm fine," She whispered back, removing her hand and showing a forming bruise as well as tear-stained cheeks, "Please pay it no mind."  
Nathan knew that she was embarrassed to get so much attention from the king in front of the servants, so he stood once again and mounted his horse. "Remember what I told you," he glared at Jules. He then rode away.  
Jules was in shock, but she soon came back to life. Referring to all the amazed servants she commanded, "All right! You've seen the show now get back to work! All of you! Let's move!" Everyone hastened to do her bidding and Jules went back into the kitchen, leaving Haley alone.

Nathan was sickened as he entered his quarters. He was discussed by the way that Haley and many other servants were forced to live. Haley had told him on their trip to the forest that she was actually one of the luckier servants. Nathan was upset by this. Were all of his servants treated so roughly? He made a mental note to check as soon as he arrived home.  
Home. The very thought of returning made his heart want to dance. But he knew that when he returned he would have to be married. He shivered and tried not to think about the marriage contract. He had barely even read it. Just skimmed the pages, not wanting to believe this was true.  
Nathan set his thoughts on Haley once again. His heart broke as he saw her crouched on the grass in pain. He wanted to see her again, not just because she was beautiful, but because they had had such an enjoyable time by the stream and he wanted the opportunity to get to know her better, even just as a friend.  
Nathan stood in front of his mirror. He laughed, for he must have really given those servants a shock. His hair was blown all over and still wet from when Haley pushed him. His clothes were rumpled and dead fish hung from his shoulder, "I best get cleaned up before dinner," he thought. Another idea sprung into his head. Haley would most likely be serving them! He couldn't wait to see her again,

Haley finally picked herself up from the ground and went towards the kitchen door. She knew that everyone would be peppering her with a bunch of questions. As much as she hated the idea, she also knew that she had to serve supper soon and that was her first priority, unless she wanted to get in even more trouble than she was now.  
Dragging herself through the door, Haley braced herself for the stares and the unkind words that were bound to come. Instead, she heard nothing, and was delighted to find that Karen was the only one in the room. The older woman looked at her with sympathy and patted a chair, inviting Haley to sit down.  
Haley accepted the invitation and took a seat across from her only friend.  
"I've heard some awful rumors already." Karen smiled, "I was wondering if I could hear the story from you."  
Haley sighed, "I'm afraid it's a rather long story, Karen."  
Karen nodded, "I thought as much, which was why I made us some tea." She poured Haley a cup of the warm liquid. Haley sipped it and sighed contentedly.  
"I thought you might want an ice pack for your face," Karen gently applied the ice to Haley cheek, "I heard that Jules struck you."  
Haley nodded as she tried to contain her tears, "Sometimes she so cruel."  
Karen nodded, "Don't I know it! If I'd been there, she sure would've gotten a piece of my mind!"  
Haley squeezed Karen's hand. "Thanks, Karen, but actually, someone else did that for you."  
Karen seemed surprised, "I didn't think there was a servant out there who was not afraid of Jules."  
Haley smiled ever so slightly, "He isn't a servant, Karen."  
Karen's eyes widened, "Do you mean-"  
Haley nodded, "King Nathan came to my rescue."  
Karen gasped, "I'd heard something like that, but I didn't think it was true!"  
Haley shrugged, "Well, it's true. We actually spent the whole afternoon together."  
"Good heavens! What did you do?"  
Haley leaned forward in excitement, her eyes dancing, "I was free, Karen! For the first time in my life I was outside the castle walls. I could do whatever I wanted! It was the greatest moment in my life!"  
Karen gave Haley a hug, "That's wonderful, child! But this better stay a secret between you and me. If Jules found out, she wouldn't be too pleased."  
Haley giggled, remembering her day, "Do you know what I did? We went to the stream and I actually pushed him in! I don't know where my boldness came from, but it was like we had been friends for a long time."  
Karen laughed, "I heard some of the servants say he looked kind of wet and shabby."  
Haley shook her head, "I thought he looked wonderful. Do you know his hair curls when it gets wet? It absolutely adorable."  
Karen chuckled, "You just said that you felt like friends but now I get the feeling you want to be a bit more than that."  
Haley sighed, "I know I need to take it slow. Besides, I should probably just stay contented with the way things are right now. He's a king and I'm a servant, the fact that we have gotten as close as we have is a miracle in itself."  
Karen's eyes twinkled, "Then I'll be hoping for more miracles."  
"I'd appreciate that," Haley commented, "But I really think that this is the closest our relationship is going to get. It's impossible to get any closer."  
Karen leaned forward and squeezed Haley's knee, "You know what they say, honey, Nothing is impossible."

At supper, Nathan sat across from Brooke once again. He was getting rather sick of this ''Princess Haley.'' She was never content with what she had, but was always complaining and whining. After what he witness in the courtyard with all the poor servants, Nathan thought they should all be filled with gratitude.  
It seemed to him that with each passing day Haley got more and more beautiful and pleasant while Brooke seemed just the opposite. He could barely talk to her and she was always around him, flirting with him one way or another. Nathan found it very frustrating and sometimes he could barely control his anger.  
The servants entered with a salad. Nathan paid little attention to the servant placing his food in front of him, and kept his eyes open for Haley who was bound to enter the room at any moment.  
She finally arrived, balancing the plates and glasses perfectly. Noticing him smiling at her, Haley smiled back and went about her duties. Then she was gone.  
Nathan watched her leave and couldn't help thinking that he wished she were here instead of his fiancé. "Maybe you're doing this all wrong, Nathan," he chided himself, "You should be looking for the positive in Princess Haley, not all the bad things."  
So with this thought in mind, he was determined to make the best of the situation.  
He tried. He really did. When Deb brought up a conversation about the weather he jumped right in and tried to get Brooke in the conversation. However she insisted that "The weather is a dull and uninteresting subject. Can't we think of anything else?" Nathan truly attempted to think of something else to talk about, but she ignored every question and excused herself earlier from the table, much to Dan and Deb's disappointment.  
It was then that Nathan decided to forget it. He was now certain that he and this woman would never get along.


	13. Chapter 13

After dinner, Deb and Dan were discussing issues in Dan's study.

"She didn't even talk to him!" Dan complained, "We go through all this work and she isn't even trying to win him over anymore."

"She must have a good reason!" Deb insisted, "My daughter would never do that if something was not bothering her."

"And there was something!" Brooke had now entered the room and interrupted the conversation, "I've noticed that little Haley seems to have caught his attention.""Impossible!" Deb huffed, "Why, she's not nearly as pretty as you, my dearest.""I am aware of that mother," Brooke replied, "However, every time she walks into the room, he lights up. When she leaves, the light vanishes. Are you trying to tell me you did not even catch the way they looked at each other? Why, the servant girl even smiled at him! It was outrageous!"

Deb was horrified, "I will get rid of her immediately!"

"Hold on one minute!" Dan thundered, "Let us try just one more meal, Brooke, and if your mother and I spot anything then we will let the servant girl go. However, I think she is doing a fine job and if you're merely imagining things, then we shouldn't be too hasty."

Brooke complained for awhile, but then it was decided. They would wait until the morning to decide Haley fate.

Nathan was determined to see Haley again. He felt almost like an older brother to the servant girl. He wished it were possible that he could make sure she was well-cared for. He had managed to save her once, but he knew there was no way to make sure he would be by her side if she were ever in trouble again. Perhaps he cared for her more deeply than any brother, for he was experiencing feelings he had never felt before. Could it be love? Nathan shook his head. "_I hardly even know her_," he argued, "_And besides, I'm getting married to another girl, I can't be in love_."

Even as he tried to deny it, "Nathan placed his fishing poles and the bait by his door. "_The weather should be nice tomorrow_," he reasoned, "_It will be a great time to catch some more trout_."

The next morning, Haley was up at dawn and joined the hectic bustle of servants in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Jules had insisted on even more help because she had to impress King Nathan.

Haley was busy Julesing the sausages, but Rachel, the relatively new servant, came over to her side and grabbed the fork from her hands.

"Hey!" Haley shouted, "This is my job!"

"Not anymore," Rachel retorted, "Jules's assigned you to collecting the eggs."

Haley grabbed a basket that was sitting by the door, and stomped out in a huff. She was not in a good mood. It made her mad that she was really princess, but yet she had to do so much work. "_What a horrible way to think_," She scolded herself.

It was still dark out, as winter was fast approaching. As Haley rounded the corner of the kitchen and opened the door to the chicken coop, she saw a lone figure walking towards her in the distance. She could only make out a shadow, but as it came closer, Haley recognized who it was. "Good Morning, Nathan."

Nathan was surprised to see her, "Why hello, Haley! I didn't expect anyone to be up this early."

"I'm usually up by this time, I have chores to do," she explained, "Right now I'm about to gather the eggs. Why are you awake? It isn't even light out yet."

"I thought I'd head over to that fishing hole we discovered," Nathan replied, "By the time I get there it will be light enough." He breathed in the fresh morning air, "Don't you just love mornings like this?"

Haley laughed, "Not usually. The only joy I get from waking up so early is watching the sun come up. But if I had my way, I would sleep right through it."

Nathan grinned at her, "I often do, but not today! I love the feel of the cold against your cheeks, the dew on your boots, the morning air filling your lungs. It's all so beautiful."

Haley smiled, once again amazed at this man, "I don't have time to notice. I'm always running around, having to do things that need to get done."

"How would you like to come with me?" Nathan asked, hoping she would agree, "It would give you a break."

Haley sighed, "I would love to go again, but I'm afraid I can't."

"Your chores?"

Haley nodded, "That, and of course the fact that Jules would have my head and the servants would never stop talking about it. I'm already the cause of everyone's stares and if I were to disappear twice, I would never hear the end of it."

Nathan was obviously disappointed, but then he brightened, "What if I were to help you do your chores? Then, that would be out of the way."

Haley was speechless, "Oh no, I couldn't do that! Besides, even if we did finish the chores, it would still be a disaster if I left."

Nathan sighed, "I guess that's true, but at least let me help you finish your chores, just to be friendly."

Haley laughed, "I doubt your royal hands could handle such dirty work!"

This comment would have been surprising normally, but Haley and Nathan had become good friends, and so they both laughed.

Nathan had to admit it was true, "I guess I'd probably get in the way."

Haley smiled at him, "You go on and fish, Maybe some other time I'll join you again."

Nathan sighed, "I guess if you're sure I can be of no help"

"I'm positive," Haley rolled her eyes.

"and if you're sure you don't want to come"

Haley smiled, "I'd love to but I can't."

"then I guess I will go," Nathan continued, "But only if you are sure you don't mind."

"Get out of here!" Haley laughed, "It's fine, go ahead and catch a big one for me."

"All right, then, goodbye." Nathan walked away. Haley was surprised by the way his shoulders sagged in defeat. Suddenly she could bear it no longer, looking around to see if anyone was watching she cried out, "Hey Nathan! Hold on, I'll be right there!" and she chased after him.

It took longer to get to the fishing hole this time. For one thing, they no longer had a horse. And for another it was still dark, so the pair stumbled on roots and rocks.

At one point, Haley foot caught on a root and she fell flat on her face. Nathan was at her side in an instant. "Are you right?"

Haley groaned, "I'm always such a klutz."

Nathan was still alarmed, "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm fine," Haley reassured him as he helped her to her feet.

"Good," the king replied, "I'd hate it if something ever happened to you."

Although Haley got the impression that Nathan simply made the statement as a friend, the words made her feel warm and cozy inside.

The king and the servant reached the fishing hole as the sun was peeking out from the horizon.

"It's so beautiful," Haley breathed.

Nathan nodded, "God's creation never ceases to amaze me."

Haley had always wanted to ask Nathan about his faith and now seemed like the best time, "Nathan, I don't mean to sound like I'm butting into your private life, so if I insult you just tell me to be quiet. I was wondering about your faith."

Nathan didn't seem to mind, "What about it?"

"Are you a Christian?" Haley blurted out, feeling stupid for asking a king such a personal question.

"Don't ever be afraid to talk to me about anything," Nathan told her, "I would love to share about my faith. Yes, Haley, I'm a Christian."

Haley face brightened, "That's wonderful! So am I! I guess I just wanted to know in case-"

She stopped herself short, for she was about to say "in case our relationship should go any farther."

Nathan noticed that she was uncomfortable, although he did not know why. He instantly changed topics. "Well, we came here to fish, so I guess we should do that."

He pulled out the poles and they spent a wonderful time together. They talked about serious matters, like God and religion. Also, they talked about silly little things that no one else but friends would care about, such as raspberries and turkeys.

"You're going to laugh at me when I tell you this," Nathan commented as they were speaking about the birds.

"Try me." Haley replied.

"It's a secret that you can't reveal to anyone," Nathan's eyes twinkled, "I've never told anyone, but I have a very real fear of turkeys."

Haley couldn't help but laugh, "Turkeys? You can't be serious!"

Nathan chuckled along with her, "Isn't it terrible? I've just always had this fear of them."

Haley still wasn't finished laughing.

"Oh come on!" Nathan cried in mock hurt, "It wasn't that funny! I'm sure there's a deep, dark secret in your life too."

He meant it as a joke, but Haley stopped laughing. She immediately thought of the fact that she was a princess, and no one knew, "There is a deep, dark secret," she said seriously, "But I can't tell you."

Nathan pretended to be disappointed, "I told you mine!" he teased, "Aren't you ever going to tell me yours?"

"Perhaps. When the time comes." Was all Haley said.

The servants at the kitchen were so busy that no one even noticed Haley disappearance. It was just after 6:00 when Jules realized that no one had returned with the eggs. "Who did I send to gather the eggs?" She bellowed, causing everyone to freeze in their places.

Rachel, always eager to give Haley pain, replied, "Why, I believe it was Haley you sent."

Karen eagerly stepped in, "I'll go look for her." She knew that there was a chance that Haley had disappeared with Nathan, and so she quickly went out the door to take care of the solution, before Jules took matters into her own hands.

Karen ran towards the chicken coop, and was horrified to discover that the basket used for the eggs still lay on the ground completely empty. Haley was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Lord," Karen whispered, "What is that child doing now?"

Breakfast was served at the usual time, 7:00. Jules had managed to collect the eggs and get them fried as well. Still, there was no sign of Haley.

When the time came to serve the breakfast meal, Haley was still not present. So, Karen took her place.

Deb didn't miss a thing. "Where is she?"

Karen looked down in fear, "Who, your majesty?"

Deb's eyes flashed, "You know who! Where is Haley?"

Karen couldn't think of what to do, "She-she is not well, your highness, she is in bed."

Brooke didn't believe this, and said so, "You're lying! Tell me where she really is!"

Karen remained silent, not wanting to lie anymore, but not wanting to betKeith her friend either.

"Or better yet," Dan cut in, his tone menacing, "Would you happen to know where King Nathan is?"

Brooke gasped, along with her mother, "Why, he's not here either!"

Dan was more calm than the ladies, "I wouldn't be surprised if they were off somewhere together."

"What did you say?" Deb shrieked.

"I told you this would happen!" Brooke screamed, "And you insisted we wait until morning!" With that she burst into tears, allowing Karen to make her escape.

"There, there, precious," Deb cooed, "Don't you worry now, I will see to it that the moment that girl returns she will regret it."

This seemed to calm Brooke as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Do you promise?"

Deb hesitated slightly, "I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

Haley and Nathan caught few fish, but that didn't make the outing any less special. As the sun rose, the day got warmer and soon Haley was once again able to take off her shoes and wade in the cool water. The only thing that caused grief on the outing was the fact of returning to the servant's quarters. Haley was sure Jules would really lash into her this time.  
The two continued to play in the water, until Haley declared that she was "roasting."  
Nathan squinted up into the sky, "It's no wonder, seeing as how high the sun is, why it looks like it's almost noon."  
Haley gasped, "I should have been home hours ago!"  
Nathan tried to calm her down, "What we need is a plan to get you back into your room without anyone noticing."  
Haley giggled, "And how do you expect to do that?"  
Nathan pretended to be deep in thought, "Well, perhaps if I would create some sort of distraction, You would be able to sneak into your room with no one around."  
Haley sighed, "Thanks for the idea, Nathan, but it simply wouldn't work. Besides, I need to face the consequences sooner or later."  
Nathan deeply admired her for this, and thought about telling her so. However, he soon dismissed the idea. "Well then, I guess we'd better head back. And don't worry about Jules- I'll make sure she doesn't lay a hand on you."  
"Thanks Nathan," Haley smiled weakly. 

Nathan and Haley had not anticipated a thunderstorm, seeing as how it was so hot. However, rain clouds soon approached and blotted out the sun that just minutes ago was standing proud in the middle of the sky. Nathan and Haley were caught in the very heart of the storm as the wind and rain beat down on them.  
The two stumbled over protruding roots and slippery mud banks. At one point, Haley fell and covered the front of her dress with the slick mud. Nathan, while attempting to help her up, also fell and managed to turn his suit a shade of brown.  
Although this would have been amusing at other times, Haley and Nathan were not laughing as they realized the danger of being struck by lightning. They hurried along, pKeithing that the castle gates would appear soon.  
When the gates did appear, Nathan and Haley got in easily and Haley was delighted to find very few of the servants in the courtyard. "Probably the bad weather," she reasoned, "At least not too many people will notice my grand entrance."  
King Nathan interrupted her thoughts, "Why don't you come into the castle for a while to get cleaned up?"  
Haley shook her head, "Thanks anyway, but I could get cleaned up in my room."  
Nathan shrugged, "Suit yourself, but I'm sure you'd be safe in my room. No one ever goes there except for me and an occasional maid."  
Haley narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?"  
Nathan nodded, "Positive. I just thought you might like a nice, warm fire going and some nice things to eat."  
Haley ducked under an apple tree for some shelter from the rain, "What kind of things to eat?"  
"I could order anything you want, only this time you don't have to Jules it."  
"The way to my heart is through my stomach," Haley laughed, "Fine, I'll go with you to your room. After all, how much more trouble can I get into?"  
They raced to the door and tiptoed in quietly. Haley and Nathan were instantly warmed as they entered the vast building. The smell of the noon meal, which was now over, still wafted throughout the entrance, making Haley stomach rumble.  
Nathan chuckled, "You really are hungry! As soon as we get to my room, I'll order us something."  
Haley laughed as well, "Race you up the stairs!" she challenged and got a head start. Nathan had longer legs and so he soon passed her and continued to thunder up the stairway. However, Only a few steps from the top he stopped short.  
There, at the top of the stairs, waited the Royal Family. Dan, Deb, and Brooke looked as though they were lions, about to pounce on their prey.  
"Look who finally decides to grace us with their presence," Deb was obviously disgusted.  
"I'm sorry for being late for dinner," Nathan apologized graciously.  
Brooke smiled at him, "Don't you worry, dear," she cooed causing Nathan's skin to crawl, "We're not angry at you, merely that wretched servant girl who is with you."   
"I haven't done anything!" Haley insisted.  
"Hah!" Brooke pointed at an accusing finger at her, "You have been with my fiancé all this time and you expect me to believe that you haven't done anything!"  
"She's right," Nathan stuck by Haley, "Haley hasn't done anything, it was I who requested that we merely go fishing together. Haley was gracious enough to accept my invitation and we just stayed a little later than planned."  
There was a pause, as no one knew what to say and then Dan sputtered angrily, "It is not a servant's job to go fishing. They are to never leave these grounds. I know for a fact that this girl was informed of this rule and yet she disobeyed!"  
"I know what I did was wrong." Haley confessed, much to the amusement of the Royal Family, "I promise I will never do it again, if only you will let me go."  
Deb laughed, "We will never tolerate the requests of mere servant girls! You will be punished for this horrible act!"  
"No!" Nathan stepped in, "I absolutely forbid it!"  
Brooke tried her approach, "Pleeeeease?" she requested, batting her eyelashes.  
Nathan said nothing, trying to hold back his anger.  
Dan then took control of the matter, "As you know, King Nathan, we all appreciate your stay here. However, you must realize that you are a guest and we are the owners of this estate. We will punish our servants however the situation demands. I believe that this situation demands a firm punishment."  
Nathan was dumfounded, and Deb took his silence as a sign that she could continue, "Now there is only one question left. What should the punishment be?" The queen turned to her daughter, flashed her an evil smile and asked, "Brooke? What do you think we should do?"  
Brooke's red lips curled in disgust, "What else is there to do? She should be thrown out!"

Haley trudged to her room wearily. She had never felt so worn out and heartbroken in her life. She had walked this path from the castle to the servant's quarters for many years. "It's my life," she thought, "I was born here and have lived here ever since. I never thought I'd see the day when I wouldn't be glad to leave the castle, but now I can't stand the thought of going away." Haley tried to think of reasons why this would be, she was forced to realize that she didn't want to leave Nathan.  
She entered the kitchen to find all the servants gazing at her, "Word travels fast," she thought, but why should she care? She was leaving and would never see the nosy servants ever again.  
Haley headed to her room and walked the lonely hallway by herself. Entering her deprived room, she was shocked and yet delighted to find Karen perched on her bed.  
"What are you doing here?" she found herself asking.  
"I heard what Princess Brooke did to you." Karen whispered. "I thought I'd help you pack and say goodbye in private."  
Haley began to weep, "I'm going to miss you so much, Karen!"  
Karen wrapped her arms around her friend, "I'll miss you too, But this may not be goodbye forever. We may see each other again."  
Haley wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "I hope so. Karen I wish you could come with me."  
Karen smiled, "You know I couldn't, child. I would never get outside the gate without being detected. After all, the only reason you got out was because Nathan was with you."  
"You could try, couldn't you?" Haley whimpered.  
Karen sighed sadly and seemed to be thinking hard, yet she didn't say anything.  
The two friends began to pack Haley things into a small carpet bag. Since she had so little, they both moved very slowly, recalling memories.  
At one point, Karen handed the beloved picture of the girl by the lake to Haley. "Don't forget this. It's officially yours now."  
Haley lovingly stroked the canvas, "I want you to have it, Karen. It's the only thing I own that is of any value."  
Karen's eyes misted, "I will think of you whenever I look at it."  
Finally, as the last apron was packed and the bag was shut tight, Karen reached over and squeezed Haley hand, "I can't come with you now, Haley. But I promise that I will try as hard as I can to meet up with you sometime soon. If you try your hardest too, then there must be some hope that we will see each other in the near future."  
Haley nodded, "I'll try." With that, she gave her dear friend one last hug and left the room, trying to get over the fact that she would never enter it again.


	15. Chapter 15

When Karen had mentioned that she had wanted to say goodbye to Haley in private, Haley didn't guess what she meant, but now it was obvious. Servants flocked to the gate, wanting to see Haley leave, eager for every juicy bit of gossip. It was impossible to say a touching goodbye in front of everyone.  
Haley looked around. She saw Jules smirking and even several teenagers pointing and laughing. Haley took one last look at the huge castle and was disgusted to find the Royal Family all staring out a window, just as eager to see her leave.  
Haley also spotted Rachel, the cruel maid. She was shocked to find tears at the corners of Rachel's eyes. All thoughts of hatred seemed to vanish from Rachel's mind as she mouthed, "I'm sorry" Haley smiled at her and mouthed back, "Me too."  
"Just put one foot in front of the other," she told herself, as the path gates seemed to loom before her.  
Haley began to walk forward, ever so slowly. Just as she was finally about to leave the courtyard, someone called her name.  
"Haley!" Nathan came running to her.  
"Nathan!" She called, glad to see him one last time, even if it was in front of the crowd that had gathered.  
They met in a friendly hug and he whispered in her ear, "I'll come and make sure you're safe."  
Haley felt a great relief. She wouldn't have to stay out there in that foreign world all by herself. Nathan would make sure she was all right!  
"Thanks." She replied and stepped through the gate.

Nathan and Karen both tried to keep their promises. Karen would often spend many hours at night trying to think of a way she could get beyond the walls and find Haley, wherever she could be.  
Nathan knew he could exit whenever he wanted, only Brooke kept him occupied. It now seemed that her whole world revolved around him, while only a few days ago she wouldn't have anything to do with him. On the very day that Haley had left he attempted to go after her, but Brooke insisted that he go horseback riding with her. The day after, he was preparing to leave at dawn, but Brooke caught him again. Nathan, not wanting Brooke to know what he was up to, said that he was merely fishing. Brooke then, of course, insisted that she come along. It went on like this for five days. Every time night fell, Nathan got a sick feeling in his stomach, knowing that Haley was out there all alone.  
Finally, Nathan's big chance arrived. Nathan once again set out at dawn, hoping that Brooke wasn't up again.  
He crept down the stairs and was just about to touch the door handle when he heard a familiar voice, "Oh Nathan!"  
Clenching his teeth, he turned to face Brooke, "Good morning, Princess Haley, how are you?"  
She smiled, "Fine. Where are you off to this morning- and so early?"  
Nathan returned the smile, feeling claustrophobic, since she had him pinned against the door, "Fishing, once again."  
Brooke backed off and wrinkled her nose, "Oh."  
Nathan had to chuckle, for Brooke had found their earlier fishing trip, "Utterly disgusting."  
"Would you care to join me?" he offered.  
Brooke shook her head, "Thank you, but I think I will just continue reading my book."  
"Very well, then," Nathan opened the door slightly, "Enjoy your book, Princess Haley."  
"I will!" she waved and smiled disgustingly sweetly, "Have a good time!"

As soon as Nathan walked out the castle door he started running towards the stable to find a horse. The stable boy obeyed the king's commands quickly and soon Nathan was perched on a beautiful white gelding.  
After the large gates had clanged behind him, Nathan set out for the nearest town, assuming that Haley would have headed in that direction in order to find shelter, food, and perhaps a job.   
All of the villagers were alarmed to see a king approach and they all ran into their houses. It didn't take long for Nathan to realize that Haley was not there. If she had been, he knew she would have come running.  
Nathan sadly left the village. He no longer knew where to turn. He could not explain why Haley would not go to the village. "Doesn't she know that it would be the smartest move?" he asked himself. Then suddenly it hit him. Of course she didn't know any better! Why, she had only been outside the castle walls twice! "The only place she actually knows is the woods!" Nathan thought triumphantly. "She must be in the woods somewhere!"   
Nathan sped his horse around and headed for the crowded forest where in some parts the sun never touched the forest floor. Nathan felt frustrated because he had not been able to see Haley when he and Brooke had been fishing four days ago.  
At one point, Nathan was forced to dismount and tie his horse to a tree. He stumbled along on foot. It was bright enough to see, but certain roots and twigs were hidden by all the many shadows.  
Nathan made his way to their fishing spot and was discouraged to find no one there. He screamed her name until he was hoarse, but no one answered. "Doesn't she even care that I've come?" he wondered.  
Nathan was about to give up. It was nearly 3:00 now, and he hadn't had anything to eat. He was hungry and tired. He felt he had combed nearly inch of the forest now and it seemed that if Haley was there she didn't want to come with him.  
Nathan now faced the difficult task of finding his horse and returning to the castle. Many things looked the same, and it was easy to get lost in trees so high that they blocked out the sun.  
As Nathan kept walking he realized he was heading in the wrong direction, for he spotted a fallen tree that he was sure was not there before. Something was curled up beside it.  
As Nathan got closer he realized that it was a woman, covered by a gKeith blanket. He caught sight of a few wisps of dirty blond hair. It was Haley!  
Nathan rushed towards her in excitement, "What are you doing sleeping in so late?" he laughed, "Didn't you here me shouting? I must have been yelling so loud that-"  
Nathan froze as he realized that something was wrong. Haley hadn't stirred. Even when he crouched down and shook her gently, she didn't move.  
It was then that Nathan knew she was unconscious, and it didn't take him long to notice the puddle of blood that she was lying in.


	16. Chapter 16

Karen had just entered her room to pack for her escape. She planned to run away to find Haley, just as she promised.  
As she placed the last garment in an old potatoes sack, Karen heard a knock on the door. Surprised, she went to answer it.  
Karen gasped as Nathan marched into her room. Closing the door behind him, he got right to the point.  
"I am so sorry for barging in like this, but it's an emergency." Nathan informed her, "I knew you were Haley's friend and I asked one of the servants if he knew where you were."  
"Whatever is the matter, your Majesty?"  
"Haley's been hurt, really bad, I'm afraid." Nathan tried to sound calm, "I found her in the woods. My guess is that she was beaten by thieves. I have moved her into my room and tried to take care of her myself, but I need some help."  
"Does the Royal Family know?" Karen was shaken, but she needed to know all the facts.  
"No." Nathan replied, "I have managed to sneak her in without any of them noticing, although explaining why I was so late took some doing."  
"And she is in your room?"  
"I thought of placing her in here, since the queen would never come here." Nathan went on, "However, I think the nice, soft bed and the warm fire might be better for her recovery."  
Karen seemed to think this was best, "I'll go and help you. I'm no doctor, but I'm sure I can figure something out."  
Nathan sighed with relief, "Can you come now?"  
Karen smiled, as she lifted the limp potato sack, "I'm all packed."  
Nathan nodded, "Good! You have any bandages in that bag?"  
Karen shrugged, "Only the little bit I own." She tore off the sheets from her bed and stuffed them in the sack as well.  
"Now all that's left is getting you inside undetected." Nathan mused.  
Trying to enter the castle was a risky procedure. However, Nathan was sure that Haley was loosing too much blood and he wasted no time in attempting to get Karen upstairs. The two were luckily able to get to Nathan's room undetected by the Royal Family. Karen immediately rushed to the bed where Haley was lying.  
"She is cut on the head. Her leg is all beat up too," Nathan informed Karen, "I think she landed on a sharp rock when she fell."  
Karen busily tore the sheets into strips, "That's a pretty nasty looking goose egg on her head too."  
"It's my guess that she was hit on the head by the bandits, which is why she's still unconscious." Nathan was obviously disgusted.  
Karen placed clean bandages on Haley wounds, "She's lost a lot of blood. Cuts on the head always bleed badly."  
"Will she be okay?" Nathan couldn't keep the worry from his voice.  
Karen sighed, "Like I said, I'm no doctor. All I know is that we better pKeith hard that she will wake up."  
Karen and Nathan took turns watching and pKeithing over Haley. There were little changes.  
Supper arrived and Nathan debated over going to the meal.  
"If I may say so," Karen commented from her chair beside Haley bed, "It would probably be a wise decision if you went. For one thing, you need the food, you haven't eaten all day."  
"Yes but-"  
"And another thing," Karen continued, "Queen Deb will get suspicious if you don't show up for another meal. No one must know we are here."   
"What about the servants who saw us go into my room?"  
Karen groaned, "There's sure to be some awful gossip about that. However, I think we should still try to keep this as much as a secret as possible."  
"I agree," Nathan nodded, "And I suppose you're right about dinner as well. I'll go. I will try to sneak out some food for you."  
Karen smiled, "That would be appreciated. Don't worry about Haley, I'll be by her side the whole time."  
"I'm sure you will be." Nathan smiled and left the room.

Nathan tried to pretend that nothing was wrong at supper, although it was a difficult task because he was so nervous about Haley. He found himself wishing that the meal would end soon, but at the same time he did not want to look like he was in a hurry.  
"It is so good to finally see you." Deb stated, but not too kindly, "You haven't been around much today." Nathan felt like a schoolboy being caught sneaking out of class.  
"Well, as I said earlier, Your Majesty, I was lost in the woods while attempting to go fishing." Nathan replied.  
"Well, I'm just delighted that you are back," Brooke purred, making Nathan cringe.  
"As am I," he couldn't help but feel a little bad for lying.  
The meal continued mainly in silence with Brooke speaking up once or twice. Nathan found it strange how at one point, the spoiled princess didn't even acknowledge him when he spoke and now it was she who was trying to impress him.  
At one point in the meal, when servants entered the room to serve the main coarse, Nathan accidentally dropped a roll that he had been purposefully saving on his lap for Karen. The bun rolled all the way to a maid's feet.  
"Please don't say anything." Nathan begged her in his thoughts. For he recognized the girl as one of the servants who had seen Karen enter the castle with him.  
The girl continued to serve Deb as if nothing was wrong. Everything was going smoothly, until Deb realized that something was amiss.  
"Where is that Karen?" She bellowed, noticing that the girl serving her was a stranger. Nathan held his breath and pKeithed that the maid would not give away his secret.  
The poor servant was startled, "I-I'm sorry, Majesty, but she is ill."  
Nathan heaved a sigh of relief.  
Deb squinted her eyes at girl, "Who are you?"  
The girl lowered her eyes, "Rachel, Your Highness."  
Deb glanced at Dan, who replied, "Perhaps she's a new girl."  
Deb said nothing more and the topic was closed. Nathan, while slipping a piece of roast onto his napkin on his lap, wondered how he would retrieve the roll that he had dropped.  
As Rachel headed towards the door to leave, she gave the roll a barely noticeable little kick and sent it back to Nathan. The king leaned down and picked it up quickly. He smiled his thanks and placed it back in the rather full napkin.  
Rachel returned the smile and then was gone.

Nathan managed to get the crammed napkin up to his room without anything falling out. He reached his room and opened the door without knocking, causing Karen to jump. "You scared me!" she smiled, "I thought you might be someone else."  
"Sorry about that, I'll try to give you more warning next time. Hopefully you'll forgive me when you see this food I brought." He teased.  
Karen's eyes widened at the sight of such a feast.  
"It might be a little cold," Nathan apologized.  
Karen laughed, "I'm used to it! This way more than I expected, there's no need to feel sorry."  
Karen had not left Haley side for a second and as she ate, she explained to Nathan that she had seen little change. "I'm getting concerned. We should really get a doctor."  
"I agree." Nathan said, "It was pretty quiet at supper tonight and I did a lot of thinking. Even if the secret gets out I'm beginning to realize that Haley will be better off with a professional doctor. I'll send for one."  
"Perhaps, It would be best to wait just a little while longer." Karen argued, but not forcefully. "I just would hate to hear all of the rumors that could come out of this. What if she does improve soon and we find we did not need a doctor's assistance?"  
Nathan sighed and nodded, "It's a difficult decision to make, but if Haley does not improve slightly in the next hour, then I will certainly send for a doctor."  
Karen agreed, "A wise decision, Your Highness."  
"And one other thing," Nathan smiled, "Since we've gotten to know each other better, why don't you start calling me Nathan?"  
"All right, Nathan, I'd be pleased to."

It had been a long day for Karen, and she soon found her eyelids threatening to close.  
"Why don't you take a rest?" Nathan suggested, "I'll wake you if there's any significant change."  
Karen was too tired to argue, so she found a huge, comfy couch and was asleep in seconds.  
As Nathan looked at Haley, he was reminded of the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. In the story, a brave prince rescued the sleeping princess by true love's kiss.  
Nathan could not help but notice how beautiful Haley looked. Her hair was streaked with golden highlights where the setting sun streamed in from the large window. Her long lashes draped over her rosy pink cheeks. She was the picture of tranquillity. Nathan hardly knew what he was doing as he leaned forward and kissed her ruby red lips softly.

Fifty minutes had slowly ticked by as Haley showed little change. Nathan woke up Karen and informed her that he was going to send for a doctor. Karen glanced at Haley and nodded her agreement.  
Just as Nathan was about to leave the room, when Karen called his name. "She's thrashing around and talking in her sleep!"  
Nathan appeared by the bed and tried to calm her down. He smoothed her hair back lovingly and spoke in soft tones. It didn't take Karen long to figure out that he was pKeithing.  
Miraculously, Haley stopped thrashing about and her eyelids began to flutter. A confused look came over her face "Where-Where am I?"  
Nathan grinned at Karen in triumph. She replied, "In the castle, Haley. With King Nathan and I."  
Haley didn't seem to understand, "What happened?"  
"I found you hurt in the forest," Nathan replied. "You've been asleep for hours."  
Haley groaned, "I'm still so sleepy. My head hurts."  
"You just rest," Nathan spoke soothingly, "Everything's going to be all right now. Go ahead and sleep." Haley eyes closed and Nathan gently stroked her hand, unaware of how Karen was studying his every move, grinning from ear to ear.

Haley improved greatly throughout the night she was able to get out of bed and walk about, but only for a short while, for she tired easily. She vaguely remembered heading to the woods and being attacked by bandits, although she didn't recall any faces or major details.  
The next morning, Nathan ordered some hot broth from the kitchen and Karen fed it to Haley, even though Haley insisted that she could feed herself.  
Nathan laughed as Haley sneezed and sent the broth running down her neck.  
"I don't find this funny!" Haley laughed, in spite of her efforts not to, "How would you like it if someone poured soup all over you?"  
Nathan continued to chuckle, "Well, I don't think that that will ever happen."  
Haley eyes narrowed and she smiled mischievously, "Oh really?" With that, she threw the contents of the bowl right on his face.  
Nathan stepped back in shock, not sure of how to respond and utterly surprised. Then, he started to laugh. A nice, booming laugh that lightened up his face and made two charming dimples appear. Haley couldn't help but think that he was wonderful.  
"I guess I deserved that." He laughed and wiped his arm on his sleeve. "But just you wait! I'll get back at you someday!"  
Haley laughed along with him and Karen. "I doubt it, but I'll keep it in mind."   
Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. All three of them gasped and became utterly silent until Nathan piped up, "Who is it?"  
The door opened a crack and Brooke sauntered in. "It's me." She smiled at him and then noticed Karen and Haley and turned pale. "I- I thought I heard noises in here!" She accused, her round eyes fixed on the two servants.  
"I can explain." Nathan started to speak and then stopped, knowing that no explanation would be good enough for Brooke.  
The snobby princess turned towards the door and started screaming as loudly as she could. "Mother! Father! Come quickly!"  
Before Nathan, Karen, or Haley had time to react, Deb and Dan came rushing into the room. "What's wrong?" Deb cried.  
"Look!" Brooke pointed a shaky finger at Karen and Haley, who were sitting on Nathan's bed.  
Deb froze with her mouth wide open, but Dan jumped right into action. "What is the meaning of this?" he barked.  
Nathan could think of no reply, and remained silent.  
"What a disgrace!" Deb bellowed, "Socializing with a commoner! And a banished one at that!"   
Another awkward silence fell, all that could be heard was Brooke blubbering.  
Finally, Haley spoke up, "Perhaps I am not as common as you would like to believe."


	17. Chapter 17

Deb glared at her, "You will remain silent."  
For once, Haley was not afraid of the queen. She managed to pull back the covers on the bed and, ignoring Karen's look to take it easy, stood to her feet. "I have remained silent long enough. It's time to say what should have come out in the open long ago."  
Realization dawned on Deb and her face turned white, "I- I do not wish to discuss this right now."  
"You never do." Haley turned to Karen, "Karen, will you please get me the picture?"  
"I packed it in my bag," Karen replied and dug around in the potato sack until she presented the painting. Placing a reassuring hand on Haley elbow, Karen handed her the treasure.  
Dan recognized the picture, "Is that not one of the items of Keith's that we gave away? A masterful piece of work."  
"I never liked it," Deb hissed, "It's a piece of junk. Keith never did have any taste."  
"I have to agree with your husband," Haley smiled down at the lovely piece of work, "I think it's beautiful. I always used to wish that someday I would become like this girl- so free to do whatever she wished."  
"Living proof that wishing doesn't work!" Brooke screamed at Haley, tears still running down her face.  
"Oh, I don't know about that." Haley smirked, "You see, lately I have grown even fonder of this picture because I found something on the back- an inscription."  
Deb butted in, "I knew of no inscription!"  
Dan agreed, "I never noticed anything peculiar when Deb and I sorted through everything."  
Haley revealed the writing, causing everyone to gasp. Deb began to teeter back and forth, looking as though she were about to faint. Dan took action and directed his wife to a chair.  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" Nathan whispered hoarsely.  
"Yes," Haley whispered, "I am a princess, Nathan. The real Princess Haley."  
Brooke let out another wail and continued to bawl. "It's not true! Don't believe her! It's a lie!"  
Nathan, still looking at the painting, shook his head, "It's no lie."  
"How do you know?" Dan argued, "This girl couldn't have written the inscription herself!"  
Nathan shook his head. "Look."  
Several heads, including Haley and Karen's peered at the back of the picture where the handwriting was. Nathan's finger pointed to a small, black design near King Keith's signature.  
"What is it?" Haley questioned, "I never noticed it before."  
"It's King Keith's seal," Nathan informed the group, "No one else in the world can get their hands on the seal. It is a king's special trademark, saying that it is official."  
"I know very well what a seal is!" Dan barked.  
"Then you must know very well that this woman is telling the truth" Nathan replied.  
Brooke let out a moan and Nathan forced his attention away from Haley to focus on Brooke. "And what would that make you?" he asked.  
"A liar, a traitor and a princess who has no right to be next in line for Queen!" Karen retorted, causing Brooke to scream in outrage and march away, just like she had done when she had just barely learned to walk. Haley wearily dropped to the bed.  
"Her name is Brooke." Karen spoke more quietly this time, "She wanted to become Queen and thought you were the fastest way to do it."  
"So I was used," Nathan's piercing eyes glared at Deb and Dan.  
"King Nathan," Deb could barely contain her anger, "I want you to leave as soon as possible. And please, never come back."  
"It would be my pleasure," Nathan agreed, "However, I would first like to make a deal. If you do not make trouble for Haley and Karen then I will not make trouble for you."  
"How so?" Dan trusted Nathan no longer.  
"I could make this story known worldwide. Can you imagine how your subjects would react if they knew their monarchs were lying, deceiving cowards?"  
Dan made a move to punch Nathan, but Deb put her hand on his arm to stop him, "You have a deal." She surrendered weakly, "Now please gather your things and leave."

Nathan began to pack as soon as soon as Deb and Dan left his room.  
"Karen, perhaps it would be best if you helped Haley down to her quarters," Nathan informed his new friend, "I need to be alone right now." There was a hint of coldness in his voice, as if there was something bothering him.   
"Sure, Nathan," Karen responded somewhat hesitantly, "If you really want me to."  
"I do,"  
Haley got up from the bed and Karen grabbed her elbow to help support her friend. "Thank you, Karen," Haley smiled, "But I can manage on my own."  
"Just the same," Karen insisted, "I'll tag along anyway."  
Haley reached the door, with Karen close behind her. Before leaving, Haley turned and looked back at Nathan, "What's wrong?" she asked, "It isn't anything I've done is it?"  
Nathan didn't reply, just turned his back towards her. Haley whispered to Karen, "Could I just talk to him alone for a minute?"  
Karen, her loving friend, nodded and whispered back, "I'll be out in the hall."  
Haley walked ever so slowly towards Nathan, trying to ignore the dull headache from her cut. She place an hand on his arm, causing him to slowly turn around. "What is it?" She asked him, "I know something is troubling you and it would do you mounds of good to get it out in the open."  
Nathan sighed, "How long have you known you were a princess? Did you just find out? Or has this all been a big secret from me?"  
Haley was suddenly ashamed. "I've known for about a month, perhaps two."  
Nathan shook his head in wonder, "And all that time, when we were such good friends, you never told me?"  
Haley sank into the soft bed, for suddenly she was exhausted, "I'm sorry, Nathan. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. It's not every day when a servant announces that she's a princess. I just didn't know how to say it. Besides, I was afraid of how you'd react."  
"Let me assure you that my reaction would have much simpler if you would have come to me by yourself instead of hiding the truth! I could barely control my emotions in front of Dan, Deb and that Brooke!" Haley had never seen Nathan angry before and it frightened her.  
"I really am sorry, Nathan." She whispered. "I don't blame you if you never wish to see me again, but could we at least part on good terms?"  
Nathan sighed and joined Haley on the bed. "I shouldn't have reacted so hastily. But you can see how this would cause me great shock!"  
Haley nodded, "As I said, I don't blame you at all for being angry with me."  
Nathan smiled reassuringly at Haley, "It's not you I'm angry with, it's them -the Royal Family. They try to gain whatever they want by using others. It is behavior like that which frustrates me."  
Haley looked into his eyes, "So no hard feelings?"  
Nathan placed his arm around her, "None whatsoever." He leaned forward and, using his other hand to tip her chin up, planted a kiss on Haley red lips.  
For a while, no one said anything. Nathan was shocked and embarrassed about moving so quickly. While Haley was silent, trying to savor the true bliss of it all.  
Finally, Haley made the next move by wrapping her arms around the man she loved. She sighed continently, and Nathan brought his other arm and placed it around her.  
They stayed this way for several minutes, each wallowing in happiness and wondering why it had taken them so long to confess their feelings. Karen finally grew tired of waiting in the hall, and she dared to peek into Nathan's chambers. Her eyes widened as she took in the pair hugging on the bed. The startled, but yet rejoicing maid, quickly closed the door.  
Haley, who had detected the movement, chuckled softly, "I think we startled Karen."  
Nathan laughed along with her, "We'll probably startle Deb as well."   
"I love you, Nathan." Haley whispered.  
"I love you too." Came the reply, causing a tingle of happiness to surge through Haley body.  
Haley pulled away ever so slowly, "I wish you didn't have to leave."  
"Well.." Nathan replied, "Spain is my home, I'm needed there."  
"But it will be so painful to see you go."  
"Perhaps it would ease some of the pain if you were to go with me." Nathan suggested.  
Haley eyes widened. "Leave England? I don't know if I could do that!"  
Nathan prayed for the right words, "But usually when two people get married, the woman moves to the husband's land."


	18. Chapter 18

Haley lips were moving, but no sound came out. She was finally able to squeak out, "Married?"  
Nathan took her small, white hand in his, "Haley, I love you more than anyone on this earth. When I first came here, I was worried sick about marrying someone I did not know. But if you truly are Princess Haley, then you are the girl I am engaged to. I have gotten to know you so well over the past two months, that the very thought of you becoming my wife makes me want to fly! However, I do not want to force you into such a lifelong commitment if it is against your wish." Nathan then dropped to one knee, still clutching Haley hand, "Which is why I am requesting- not demanding- your hand in marriage."  
Haley was so shocked that she remained silent.  
This alarmed Nathan, "If it means that much to you, we'll stay in England and live here for the rest of our days! I don't care where I am, just as long as you're with me."  
Haley snapped out of her daydream, "Nathan, I would go to the moon for you!" Her eyes danced with excitement, "It would please me beyond all measure to become your wife!"  
Nathan immediately jumped up from his position and grabbed Haley by the waist. Twirling around in circles, the engaged pair danced, laughed and cried tears of joy.  
Haley and Nathan continued to talk for about half an hour more before Haley remembered that Karen was still faithfully waiting at her place in the hall. "Oh! Poor Karen has been waiting out there for an hour!"  
"Why don't you go and rescue her, and I'll start packing." Nathan chuckled.  
"All right," Haley replied, "I'll send a maid up here to help you." The two kissed once again and then Haley left.  
As soon as she closed the door, Karen approached Haley. "How did it go?"  
The princess gave her dear friend a hug, "Wonderfully! Karen, I'm engaged!"

Rachel went up to pack Nathan's things, and soon the happy couple and Karen left the castle, expecting to never see it again. Haley and Karen had both found old carpet bags from compassionate servants and used them to hold their belongings. It was quiet a mix of emotions for Karen and Haley, as both had lived there for so long. Karen had served Deb for twenty years and Haley had never been farther than the woods. Both of the women started crying, even though they were rather glad to leave. Haley knew that she would never forget the look on Jules's face when Haley announced that she was leaving to marry Nathan.  
A carriage literally fit for a king arrived at the castle gate and Nathan, Haley, and Karen all shuffled in. Karen kept commenting on the soft, plush seats, while Haley was occupied with the curtains that could be pulled in front of the windows.  
The three of them waved goodbye to all of the servants that had gathered in the courtyard. Many waved back, but some did not. Haley knew that some of the servants longed to be her, to escape through the high walls of the courtyard. She promised herself that she would never be cruel to any servants that she was sure to encounter at the castle in Spain.  
This forced Haley thoughts towards her new home. She had never seen the ocean and the thought of going on a boat to get to their destination alarmed her. She pKeithed with all of her heart that they would not meet up with a storm.  
She wondered if she would make a good enough Queen. She knew absolutely nothing about running a country. How would Nathan's subjects react to a stranger?  
She decided to voice her fears out loud, "Nathan, what will happen if the people of Spain hate me?"  
Nathan smiled at her, "They will love you! You certainly don't need to worry about that."  
This satisfied Haley for a few seconds, but then another worry popped into her head, "What if the boat sinks? I don't know how to swim."  
Nathan tried to sound optimistic, even though he hated sailing, "I assure you that the Captain will be very careful, knowing that there is royalty aboard. However, even if an emergency does occur -which is very unlikely- there are lifeboats and we'll just climb onto one of them."  
Once again, Haley became calm and before she could think of anything else to worry about, Nathan changed the subject.  
"You will love the castle, Haley. Perhaps it needs a woman's touch, but it really is beautiful. You're welcome to fix it up in any way that you want."  
Haley eyes danced, "Oh! That will be wonderful! I can't wait to get started!"  
Nathan laughed, "Well, perhaps you should see the castle first- before you start making plans."  
Haley smiled and settled back in her seat, peering out the window at the people staring back at her. They had reached the city now, and Haley tried to capture everything. Karen sat across from her and entertained herself by watching Haley delighted face.  
As Nathan watched his fiancé he realized that she had never gone shopping before. This created a bit of problem, seeing as she didn't have any clothes fancy enough to meet the public. All of Spain would be waiting for them to arrive, and she would need a special dress. Nathan tried to gaze into all the shop windows to spot a dress that would match her beautiful appearance and personality.  
Nathan was never much of a shopper. He was convinced that outward appearances were not nearly important as someone's heart. He knew too many people who were judged unfairly because of what they wore. He knew there was no dress that could possibly reflect Haley personality that he had grown to know and love.  
As Nathan stared at all the pretty fabric displayed in all the windows, he realized that he had no clue of what to look for. How was he to know which colors matched Haley eyes or made the golden streaks in her hair stand out? He was about to give up entirely, when he heard Haley gasp.  
"Isn't that lovely?" She sighed, pointing towards a dress that Nathan had overlooked. Yards of royal purple fabric fell to the floor and sparkled as the light shone on it. Nathan had to admit that it was beautiful, although perhaps a bit plain compared to what he saw other royals wear.  
Nathan didn't hesitate, "Stop the carriage!" he yelled out the window. The driver immediately pulled to the side and brought the horses to a stop.  
"Why, Nathan!" Haley was shocked at the sudden stop, "Is something wrong? Why did you ask the driver to pull over?"  
"It just occurred to me that perhaps you would like to purchase a few things before we head off." Nathan replied, "I think that dress would look wonderful on you."  
Haley let out a squeal of delight as she realized what Nathan meant. "You mean that I could buy it?"  
Nathan was almost as excited as his fiancé, "That, and anything else you can find in town."  
Haley bounded out of the carriage before the footman had a chance to help her down. An overjoyed Karen and an satisfied Nathan followed Haley into the shop.  
It was in this shop that Haley experienced her first little shopping spree. Nathan not only paid for the purple dress, but for underclothes, fancy black shoes, and jeweled combs for her hair. He also bought a hand-held mirror for Karen, which she thought was the ''most beautiful thing on earth''. The trio left the shop feeling giddy and excited about the other memories that were sure to meet up with them.

Haley found the boat ride to Spain to be much better than she had ever dreamed. Nathan, however, was sick for most of the ride. While he was lying in his quarters, Haley prowled around the main deck. She loved the spray in her face and the wind in hair- even though Karen complained that it was impossible to brush afterwards.  
During one attempt to get the tangles out, Karen commented on Haley dirty blond locks. "How are you going to wear your hair when you are introduced to the people?"  
"I-I don't know." Haley stammered, "I haven't honestly thought about it. Any suggestions?"  
Karen shrugged, "I'm not a hairdresser, Haley. I've always been rather fond of your hair in braids, but I doubt that's appropriate. But don't you worry," she chuckled, "I'm sure you'll have at least ten hairdressers get to work on you the moment you arrive."  
During one of her walks, Haley spotted land, so tiny at first that she was not sure if it was just her imagination. However, as the ship drew closer, she realized that Spain was fast approaching, as well as a whole new life.


	19. Chapter 19

Nathan and Haley were greeted with a warm welcome from the Spanish people. Karen had quickly brushed and placed the jeweled combs in Haley hair. The sun brought out the golden highlights in her hair and made her newly purchased dress gleam and sparkle, Nathan's heart swelled with pride when he looked at his gorgeous fiancé.  
Nathan, Haley and Karen were ushered into a carriage and drove off thorough the shouts and cheers of the people. Nathan waved out the window to all the spectators, and instructed Haley to do the same. It took her a while to master the smooth, flowing motion. Haley knew there would be many other things she would need to learn, and she brought this up with Nathan.  
"I will see to it that you have the best tutors and instructors in Spain." He promised, "I am sure you will catch on quickly- and I'll always be here to help you."  
This satisfied Haley for the moment, but she could not dismiss the butterflies that continued to bother her stomach. Why was she so nervous? Haley realized that she was going to be sick. She groaned, and moved towards the window.  
Nathan, taking one look at Haley, instantly knew what was going on and ordered the carriage to halt. Haley pushed open the door, stumbled into the ditch and threw up.  
Nathan was right behind her and placed a gentle hand on her back. "Are you all right?"  
Haley sighed, "Just nervous. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that shrimp before we got off!"  
Nathan stroked her hair, "It's only natural to feel scared, Haley. But I hope you realize that I don't expect you to be perfect and I doubt that a single member of my staff feels differently than I do. They are all excited to meet you and none of them expect you to know all our customs and adapt immediately to them. Please don't think you can learn everything in one day. It will take time- but I can assure you that we expect nothing more."  
Haley remained silent, letting the relieving news sink in. After a few minutes, she picked herself out from the ditch-relieved that her dress was still reasonably clean- and allowed Nathan to assist her back to the carriage.  
"I wonder what all those cheering people would think now, if they saw their new Queen disposing her lunch in the ditch." Haley attempted to see the more amusing side of the situation.  
Nathan smiled at her, "I'm sure they would still feel roughly the same as I do- that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."  
Karen smiled at the couple as Nathan brushed back a strand of hair from Haley flushed face. Every time Nathan would gaze softly at Haley eyes or when Haley would plant a kiss on his cheek it warmed Karen's heart. Her wonderful husband had died before she had started work in the palace. Karen was thankful that Haley could experience the same love and affection that Karen had once had the chance to experience.  
Much too soon for Haley, but not soon enough for Nathan, they arrived at the castle gate. The carriage passed through the golden gates and sailed to the front door. Nathan tried to hold back his laughter as his fiancé attempted to stick her head out the window to see everything. She was like a child, discovering a new doll house under the Christmas tree.  
The footman smoothly opened the door and helped the trio out of the plush interior of the carriage to the crisp air of the courtyard. Rows of servants- right down to the last stable boy, lined up to greet the king and his companions, but Haley had eyes only for the castle itself.  
The thick ivory walls stretched up to the heavens. The double doors were mahogany brown and outlined in gold trim. The many windows framed with rich red curtains gave little hints at what treasures awaited inside.  
"So, what do you think?" Nathan softly asked his bride-to-be.  
"I don't think I need to fix it up at all- It looks beautiful just the way it is!"  
Nathan chuckled and steered his stunned companions through the neat rows of the servants and towards the large door.  
The castle was even more enchanting inside than out. Haley was first greeted by a host of the upper-class servants, all arranged neatly on the exquisite staircase. The stairs themselves were made of marble. A huge red carpet covered the shiny steps and stretched all the way to a marvelous balcony. Haley found she adored the light, cheery atmosphere the castle possessed instead of the dull gKeith in England's palace. She couldn't wait to explore all the rooms to see what treasures lay behind the oak doors. The walls and floor shined and sparkled, giving away the fact that the servants had been bustling around for days, preparing for their King's arrival. Some of the uniformed maids still held feather dusters in their hands. Haley looked into the faces of the commoners. "I was once just like you," She told them in her mind, "I promise that I will treat you with the utmost respect." Some of them stared at her with bright smiles and rosy cheeks while others seemed depressed or uninterested. There was no way to be sure, but Haley thought she detected a hint of envy.  
Nathan stepped forward and addressed the small crowd, "Thank you all for keeping such good care of the castle while I was gone. It is a joy to be back and, as I am sure you have noticed, I did not return alone." Nathan turned towards Haley and Karen, "I want you all to meet Princess Haley, daughter of King Keith IV, the late ruler of England."  
At this the whole staff showed their respect by bowing slightly or doing a small curtsy. Haley was surprised by how fast and organized this small act of respect was. It made her wonder if they had practiced for days. Not sure of how to respond, Haley did a curtsy of her own. This brought a snicker from a few maids in the back, but one cold look from Nathan stopped any further laughter.  
Nathan went on, "This is my dear friend, Karen Roe. She will also be staying here, and I know you all will do your best to make her and my fiancé welcome. Princess Haley and I will be married in one week's time, and then England will have a new Queen."  
Haley tried to ignore how fast her heart pounded with anticipation, as Nathan grinned at her and then dismissed the servants. Instantly, a butler was at their side, "May I take your coat, your Highness?" He bowed low. Haley was slightly reluctant to hand over her thin jacket, but she felt she had no choice. Although the butler tried to hide it, Haley could see that he was surprised at Karen and Haley worn coats. Nathan noticed it as well and reminded himself that they would order new clothes as soon as possible.  
As soon as the butler was out of hearing range, Haley sprang to life, "May I go explore?"  
Nathan laughed loudly at the twinkle in her eyes. "Sure! You and Karen enjoy yourselves! I'm absolutely exhausted from our journey, and still not feeling perfectly well so perhaps I will rest for a while."  
Haley nodded eagerly, "I'll see you at dinner, then?"  
Nathan agreed to this, "Be in the dining room at six o' clock." He then titled her chin with his hands so he could see into her eyes, "Are you sure you don't mind that I lay down? It means you're forced to go exploring by yourself."  
Haley nodded, "You're tired. Go ahead and rest, I'll look forward to dinner."  
"So will I," Nathan replied and lightly kissed her lips. Looking up, he noticed a young maid spying on them. "Excuse me," He addressed the girl, "Would you be ever so kind as to escort my fiancé and Karen to their rooms?"  
"At once your Majesty," The young maid replied, obviously embarrassed that she had been caught spying on the two lovebirds. The servant curtsied and headed up the carpeted stairway. Haley let her hand travel up the gold banister and marveled at how smooth it was. Everything seemed like a dream. From the look on Karen's face, she was in awe as well.  
The servant girl reached the top of the staircase, turned to the right and continued to walk down the hallway of the lovely balcony. Haley waited eagerly until the servant stopped at an oak door. "Her Majesty's quarters." The girl announced with flourish and opened the door for Haley to step in.  
Haley let out an excited gasp. She felt her feet move forward, but it was as if she wasn't controlling them. All she could stare at was the beautiful room.  
The double bed was covered in a shiny gold comforter. About five matching pillows also lay on the bed. The carpet was white, but trimmed with a beautiful red and gold pattern along the walls. Colorful paintings of beautiful landscapes hung on the stone walls, reminding Haley to hang her beloved picture. Another oak door gave way to a plush sitting room filled with red furniture and small tables. Haley was captivated by the reading corner in particular. The comfy, red chair beside a mahogany table complete with an oil lamp was more than Haley could have hoped for. Imagine! Being able to read to the wee hours of the morning without the other servants begging her to turn off the light! Haley glanced at the large selection of books that we neatly ordered on a bookshelf.  
"If you don't like any of these books, your Highness, there's more in the library," the servant girl told her, and then looked flustered, for she had spoken before the princess had addressed her.  
"Thank you." Haley smiled at the girl, "These will do fine, for now."  
Haley went out of the sitting room and moved towards the patio door that led out to a balcony. The red curtains danced in the breeze as Haley opened the door and stepped onto the marble floor of the large balcony. Leaning against the railing, Haley looked out towards the sea. She could see the ships coming and going and the little people buzzing about in the town. She wondered if, perhaps, they could be looking at her as well. Haley waved her arm back in forth in a friendly gesture, just in case some of the people were indeed watching her.  
Bounding inside, Haley couldn't resist the impulse to jump onto the gigantic bed. She was instantly smothered by warm blankets and fluffy pillows. Ignoring the way the servant was staring at her, Haley swung around the bedpost and did a little dance on the soft carpet. She unhooked the white curtains that hung from her bedposts and twirled around in them until she got too dizzy and tangled up to move. Finally, in an exhausted heap she fell on the bed in a fit of laughter.  
"I never dreamed it would be this wonderful!" She gasped between fits of hysteria. This caused Karen to burst out in laughter and join her friend on the bed. The poor servant stood there with her eyes like saucers and her mouth agape.  
Haley suddenly remembered where she was and managed to get untangled enough to sit up. "I'm so sorry." She apologized to the servant girl, "I'm just so excited."  
The girl was still in shock and whispered a hoarse, "No need to apologize."  
Haley wanted to burst out in laughter again, but managed to contain herself this time, "Want to sit down?" She patted the now messy bedspread.  
The servant shook her head and, clearly wanting to get out of the room, muttered quickly, "If there is anything you need, please let us know. You're luggage will be up shortly, and if everything is to your satisfaction, I will escort your Majesty's friend to her quarters."  
It was such a recited speech, and the girl said it so quickly, that Haley and Karen didn't catch more than a few words. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Haley spoke, "What is your name?"  
The frightened servant looked so scared that Haley felt she needed to explain, "It's just that you were so helpful, and I wish to inform the king so he may reward you."  
This caused the servant's eyes to brighten, "Really?" she gasped, before remembering the rule to always answer the question asked of you before you say anything else.  
Haley didn't mind in the slightest, "Yes, really."  
The girl smiled softly, still a little uncertain, "I'm Amber."  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Haley."  
The girl curtsied slightly, just as all the servants did when they were first introduced.  
"How old are you, Amber?" Haley continued to question the child.  
"I'm ten." Amber announced proudly. "My birthday was last week."  
Haley was truly interested in everything the servant said and the three of them continued to chat for half an hour. Haley wanted to know everything she could about the servants who were now in her care. Unlike Deb, who barely knew that her staff was alive, Haley wanted to let the servants know that she truly did care. Finally, Haley happened to look up at the gold clock on the mantle and noticed that the time had flown. Amber was alarmed that she had taken up so much time and promptly left the room with Karen, promising Haley that she would send up someone to remake the bed.  
After the two had left, Haley cleaned up using the facilities that were provided in her room. Haley only had one dress that was suitable for the castle. If the servants saw her in any of her other old dresses they would know for sure that something was up. Nathan and Haley had agreed that they would try to keep her past a secret, if possible, seeing as how the people might be angry that a "commoner" sat on the throne.  
Haley was still debating over whether she should change into one of her older dresses when she heard a knock on the door. She answered it promptly and discovered a servant around Haley age and a male servant, roughly in his twenties, holding her worn carpet bag.  
The man bowed low, "I have come with your luggage, your Majesty. Please excuse the delay."   
Haley didn't care about any delay, and therefore she eagerly thanked the man, "No problem, I was just deciding what dress to wear- you came at just the right moment!"  
The man nodded stiffly and turned to the woman beside him. She nodded and spoke to Haley, "Do you wish for me to help unpack your things now, or perhaps wait until later."  
"Oh, you don't have to bother," Haley replied, not wanting the servant to see her rags, "I can just do it myself."  
The servant shook her head vigorously, but stopped when the man nudged her. "Please allow me, your highness." She spoke softly this time.  
Haley looked into her eyes and spotted the fear she had come to notice in almost all the servants that she had worked with. These people all wanted to please her because they were afraid of how she would react if angry. Haley didn't know what came over her, but she heard herself telling the woman she could come in and unpack, if she really felt it was necessary.  
The man walked into the room, placed the small bundle by the bed, bowed once more, and then exited the room. This left Haley and the servant alone.  
The woman moved towards the bag and worked on the old clasp, speaking to Haley as she tried to get the stubborn buckle open. "Clark will be back with the rest of the luggage soon, your Highness."  
Haley had to assume that Clark was the young man whom she had just met, she answered the girl honestly, "There are no more bags."  
The woman was so surprised that her head jerked up to stare at Haley, just to check if she was serious. Realizing that she had overstepped her bounds, the woman continued to fight with the buckle and tried to ignore Haley previous comment.  
"Allow me," Haley volunteered to help and moved next to the woman to show her how to open the bag, "It's rather old and sometimes it's difficult to open. But, I discovered a little trick on my journey." Haley pressed her fingers against the clasp and eventually managed to jiggle it loose.  
The woman watched over Haley shoulder and nodded when she understood. "New luggage will be in order, as well as some new clothes." Haley explained, just as the servant pulled out one of her ratty dresses.  
Haley wanted to tell the servant her rags to riches story. Especially when the servant couldn't contain her surprise at the contents in the bag. However, she had agreed not to make her old identity known and so she remained silent, hoping that the woman would not comment.  
The servant seemed slightly confused, but continued to pack Haley few belongings into the wardrobe and dresser. Haley attempted to divert her attention, "What is your name?"  
The servant hesitated slightly before whispering, "Theresa, Your Majesty"  
"I'm Haley"  
"Yes," Theresa smiled at her, "Yes, I know."  
After a few moments of silence, Theresa seemed to get uncomfortable and she hurriedly finished packing Haley things. As she left the room Theresa looked back at the new monarch, "Please feel free to ring for us if you need anything at all." At this, Theresa swiftly opened the door and exited the huge room.

The kitchen was swarming with gossip. Hester-Sue, the Jules, had her hands full trying to get the staff to stay on task. The servants buzzed about the new arrival.  
"She talks funny, and look at the awful way she walks."  
"I hear she only has rags for clothes, and absolutely no trace of proper conduct. But what can you expect from the English? I'm sorry that our King was forced to marry her. He must be beside himself."  
"He seemed happy enough." This came from Theresa, who still wasn't sure what she thought of the princess.  
"What are you talking about?" Bevin, Amber's mother asked, "Why would he be happy when he has to marry her?"  
Theresa just shrugged and continued to peel potatoes.  
"I think she's nice!" this came from Amber, who was trying to knead the dough for the bread.  
Bevin laughed at this, "Oh you do, do ya?" She took a dab of flour and rubbed it on Amber's nose.  
Amber laughed and attempted to wipe the flour onto her sleeve, "She was real nice to me when I took her to her room."  
Now it was Bevin's turn to shrug as she moved over to help her daughter with the dough. "I guess I'll have to see what I think of her when I serve dinner tonight."  
Hester-Sue chose this moment to interrupt the conversation, "Enough babbling!" she ordered, "Get to work on the ham!"  
No more was said about Haley.

Haley arrived late for dinner. She was so exhausted from her trip and all the excitement, that she had fallen asleep on a chair. It was 6:15 by the time she awoke and it took her another 15 minutes to brush out her hair and look somewhat presentable. Rather disappointed that she had missed some time to explore, Haley scrambled down the stairs and tried to locate the dinning room. Peeking through doors, Haley finally found the room.  
Nathan was seated at the head of a huge oak table and stood when she nervously shuffled in.  
"Your maid found you asleep, we decided to let you rest." He explained.  
"I'm sorry," Haley blushed as a servant pulled out her chair so she could sit down, "I guess with all the excitement, I fell asleep."  
"There's no need to apologize," Nathan smiled at her and ordered Bevin to bring Haley food.  
Haley finally felt relaxed enough to look around. Large windows. from floor to ceiling, stretched across the whole wall. Framed in the same red curtains that many of the other windows had, the dining room looked like a lovely scene in a fairy tale. The windows allowed Haley to have the perfect view of the sea, stretching far into the horizon- where the sun was now resting. The sunset turned the water a shade of red and made the clouds pink and the sky orange. Haley couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful sight.  
"It's lovely, isn't it?" Nathan voiced her thoughts, as he watched with delight as she stared at the scene in awe.  
Haley could only nod and smiled at him. Bevin then returned with a steaming plate of food. Haley thanked her kindly and then began to eat.  
She had never eaten with more than one of each utensil, and needed a little help from Nathan to know where to start.   
"Work your way from the outside to the inside." He instructed both Haley and Karen, who was having difficulty as well.  
The two women tried to copy everything Nathan did, hoping to catch on to the new way of life that they would have to get used to. The meal was going fairly well, until Haley reached for one of her knives and bumped her wine glass in the process. The wine splashed all over the red tablecloth, although Haley had tried to catch it before it feel.  
"I'm so sorry." She apologized as Bevin came forward with a cloth to clean up the mess.  
Bevin did not reply, but Nathan said, "Don't worry about it, your maid will bring you a new glass."  
Haley instantly noticed that Nathan did not know the servant's name, so she felt compelled to ask, "Would you mind telling me your name, please?"  
Amber's mother blushed a deep red, "It-it's Bevin, your Majesty."  
"Pleased to meet you." Haley replied, but Bevin had already turned her back and headed to the door.  
There was a moment of silence at the table and then Nathan spoke up again. "How did you ladies like your rooms?"  
Haley eyes sparkled as she explained how wonderful and homey her quarters were.  
"I'm very glad to hear that," Nathan's smile was genuine, "Because, you know that if you weren't satisfied, new rooms could be arranged."  
Haley shook her head vigorously, "I love it the way it is! I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the whole castle!"  
Nathan laughed at her enthusiasm and then turned to Karen, "Was your room satisfactory?"  
Karen smiled hugely, "Oh, Nathan! It's more beautiful than I could have dreamed!" she then turned rather quiet, "It's just that I feel that I really don't deserve it."  
"What do you mean?" this came from Haley.  
"Well, I'm not like you, child." Karen smiled at her friend. "You're young and beautiful and to top it all of your soon to become the queen of Spain!"  
Nathan's seemed puzzled, and didn't try to hide it, "I'm afraid I don't quite follow you,"  
It became clear that Karen did not want to discuss the issue with so many servants listening in as the served the trio. Nathan noticed that she was slightly uncomfortable and immediately dismissed the servants, telling them he would ring for them when it was time for the next course.  
After this little act was completed, Karen thanked him and continued, "I had just got into my room and, of course, I was excited about my new accommodations. I practically skipped out of my chamber and was just about to round the corner when I heard voices." At this point in her story Karen blushed ever so slightly and went on, "Well, you know how much I love to eavesdrop, so I listened in when I heard my name."  
"What were they saying?" Haley asked, almost dreading the answer.  
Karen took a deep breath and went on, "They said that I had no business being here. They said I looked like a 'pitiful commoner' and that I didn't have a clue about manners. One of the girls said that it was no fair that I got such special treatment."  
This had obviously upset Karen, and therefore it angered both Nathan and Haley too. "Who said those things?" he asked.  
Karen shrugged, "I don't know who they were, but when the walked away I noticed the uniforms and knew that they were maids."  
"Please don't listen to what they say, Karen." Haley begged, "They're only jealous, and that makes people say crazy things."  
"That's right." Nathan agreed, "You'll notice that in the castle servants will gossip all the time. Try not to let it bother you."  
Haley said, "Of course! Remember Jules and all of the others in the kitchen back at home? They'd prattle on for hours!"  
Karen smiled at this, "And you announced that they all sounded like a bunch of chickens!"  
Nathan found this amusing, as he had never heard that story. He laughed loudly and Haley and Karen joined in. It was Haley who quieted down first. "I wonder if the servants think that I look like a pitiful commoner."  
"It doesn't matter what they think!" Nathan announced, "I think you're beautiful!" He gazed softly into Haley eyes, compelling Haley to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Karen watched this with great satisfaction.  
"I feel really bad for deserting you ladies today," Nathan admitted to them, "I'll make it up to you! Tomorrow, we'll order some new clothes and tour the grounds! I'll arrange a tutor for you both- if you wish. So you can learn the manners you'll need in court."  
Both of the ladies eagerly agreed to this, and the dinner was finished in a excited mood. The three couldn't wait until tomorrow.

The morning sun crept over the distant hills like a timid child and continued to get higher and higher in the sky. Haley awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the waves beating upon the grainy sand. She had left a window open and the crisp morning air wafted towards her. Realizing how chilly it was getting, Haley pulled the nearby cord that hung from the ceiling in hopes that a servant would appear. It still felt strange being waited on hand and foot, but Nathan had instructed her to relax and enjoy it.  
Bounding out of bed, Haley bounced happily towards the large wardrobe that held her few garments. She pulled forth the purple dress, relieved that Nathan had promised her that she would receive new clothes before the day was over.  
Theresa appeared at the door, "Did you call me, Your Highness?"  
Haley smiled, "Good morning! I was wondering- that is if it wouldn't be too much trouble- if you could possibly start the fire?"  
Theresa couldn't hold back her smile, it was obvious that the princess did not want to trouble the servants. She nodded and headed towards the vast fireplace to start on the task.  
Haley watched Theresa diligently place the logs into the looming mouth of the fireplace and light it. It was obvious that the servant knew what she was doing and had completed the chore hundreds of times. Her hands moved swiftly and efficiently as she had trained them to do over the years. When Theresa was finished she looked up to see Haley still watching her.  
"You've obviously done that before." Haley smiled, "You're so fast and you didn't spill any ashes at all."  
"I have had practice." Was all Theresa said.  
Theresa remained to help Haley get dressed, a rather awkward thing for Haley, and then proceeded to comb Haley hair. The whole time no words were spoken, except when Theresa asked how Haley would like her hair.  
Haley thought about it for a moment, "Do you think you could pile it up? I've never worn my hair like that." Theresa seemed rather surprised by this statement, but obeyed the princess and used the jeweled combs to arrange Haley hair up in a most becoming fashion. Haley felt like a different person. It felt strange having the back of her neck out in the open and her hair felt like a great weight upon the top of her head. She had to admit, though, that it did complement how her face was shaped.  
Theresa spoke up again, "You look absolutely stunning, Your Majesty."  
"Thank you." Haley replied, "It feels differently, but you did a fine job."  
Theresa exited the room on that note, and at the same time realized that Haley was not as bad as many of the servants made her out to be.


	20. Chapter 20

Nathan, Haley, and Karen had a wonderful day. They toured the whole town from the comfort of their plush carriage. Trying to avoid stares was difficult, but the three got along fine. Nathan showed his companions many of the wonders of Spain. Haley fell head over heels in love with the town and the people who stopped to gaze at them. Some children waved eagerly and Haley would always try to wave back. She wondered if any of the busy people on the streets wished they could be her. Some of them seemed rather poor and Haley felt her heart go out to them. She knew what it felt like to not have a place to come home to.  
Nathan's tour also included a large portion of the castle. The curious women did not get to see every little room, as Haley had first anticipated, because it was simply too large. "You'll see the rest another day," Nathan tried to assure them. Karen and Haley really weren't too disappointed that they did not get a chance to see all that they had hoped. After all, they couldn't be upset when they had been able to experience riches that they had only dreamed about.  
After a delicious lunch by the beautiful view in the dining room, Nathan made an appointment with the royal tailor to make a "few things" for Karen and Haley. The woman, who said she loved a challenge, was accurate and precise in all of her measuring and had several helpers as well. The woman, who had actually come from England three years ago, found it easy to talk to Haley and Karen and kept them entertained with her jokes and amusing remarks. She continued to comment on how fair and smooth Haley skin was and how her new hair style made her look so sophisticated. She exclaimed with wonder at how Karen's eyes were able to go well with almost any color. The two ladies under scrutiny found themselves blushing at her direct compliments. The tailor promised that when Haley and Karen left, they would feel like new women, dressed in only the finest silks and satins.  
Her prediction came true. After waving a goodbye, Haley and Karen emerged from the shop dressed as if they were going to a ball.  
Karen was clothed in a dark green velvet dress that swept to the floor, dragging on the ground. The dress was embroidered around the collar with silk threads and diamonds. The sleeves came just past her elbows and were trimmed at the bottom with the same embroidery. The only thing that didn't match her new look was her hairstyle. Her white hair was up in a tight bun at the back of her neck, just like she had worn it for all of her years working at the palace in England. Although Karen's hair was somewhat of a mess, her brown eyes that shone with the excitement of the day, made her look truly lovely.  
The tailor, in her honesty, had commented that perhaps Karen's hairstyle should be changed, to look somewhat more like Haley. Haley put in that Theresa, the maid, had done her hair. The chatty woman then nodded, "Yes, Yes, go to Theresa then." So, that was what Karen planned to do- if it didn't interfere with Theresa's schedule.  
Nathan, when he was finally able to look at the ladies, voiced his opinion out loud, "Karen! You look radiant!" he smiled at his dear friend, but in all honesty he could hardly keep his eyes off of his wife-to-be.  
Haley was dressed in creamy white satin. The silk sleeves extended all the way down her arms, but there was a lengthy slit on each one, revealing her pale skin. Her skirt swished around her ankles as she picked up a corner of her dress and swirled around for Nathan to get a better look. The top of her dress started just at her shoulders and was embroidered with delicate pink ribbons. Jewels that matched Haley combs perfectly were sewn onto the satin fabric with silver thread, causing the dress to glisten in the sunlight. It was the same thing with her slippers that were nearly hidden under the mounds of fabric. They were cream colored and sewed onto each one was a sparkling diamond. It was obvious that the tailor had spared no expense, and her customers couldn't have been more pleased.  
They ended the day with a lovely walk by the sea by sunset. Haley had never known a moment when she was more pleased. 

As the tailor had suggested, Karen consulted Theresa about doing her hair. Theresa seemed slightly surprised, "Well, certainly, madam, if you would like me to." she replied, "Although I must admit that I am not an expert. Do you mind if I ask a question?"  
"Not at all." Karen smiled at Theresa's timidity.  
"Why would you wish for me to do your hair?" Theresa still did not understand.  
"Well, I saw what a wonderful job you did on Princess Haley hair and I would really appreciate it if you did the same to mine." Karen wondered if she was asking too much of the woman, "That is, if your schedule allows it."  
Theresa smiled shyly, "Well, I must attend to the princess first, but if madam does not mind waiting, I will be very willing to do your hair for you."  
Karen smiled back, "Thank you, Theresa. I really appreciate it."  
The next morning, after little Amber had attended to Karen, Theresa showed up, comb in hand.  
"I am here, madam," She explained the obvious.  
"Thank you for being so prompt," Karen complimented her, "And, please, call me Karen."  
Theresa dipped her head in a slight nod and entered the room at Karen's request. It was the start of a relationship for the two women. Karen, who felt somewhat alone in such a large castle, depended on Theresa's daily visits to brighten her atmosphere. Theresa, who had always been so timid and shy began to grow more bold, as Karen told her that just because Theresa was a servant, there was no reason for her to feel inferior. All the same, as the relationship blossomed, it became more and more obvious that there was a secret between them. Karen had been told to not tell a soul about the fact that she and Haley had started out as humble servants. However, she found herself yearning to tell Theresa how she had spent twenty years working for the queen of England. Afraid of what might happen to Haley, however, Karen kept her mouth shut. Theresa could sense that there was something wrong, but never questioned Karen about it. Therefore, their relationship never expanded to what it could have been. For they both knew that there was a buried secret, but neither of them had the courage to dig it up.

Haley struggled with the secret also, among other things. Many of the servants didn't seem to like her. When she had talked to Nathan and Karen about it they were both concerned, but both of them said to try to ignore the feeling and dismiss it as plain servant's gossip. This didn't help Haley at all, but she realized it was the same advice she had given Karen when she had felt some discouraged.  
Five days later, Nathan announced that he had to leave to France.  
"Why?" Haley pleaded him to stay.  
"I don't want to go." Nathan sighed and hugged his fiancé. "I had pictured us married by this time. However, the king of France expects me for business, and I'm afraid that I cannot back out of this, no matter how badly I want to."  
Haley started to cry, she felt so tired and lonely. She was a princess! She wasn't supposed to feel like this! And now, the person she loved most in the world had to leave her. Nathan sat her down on a nearby couch and held her until her sobs had turned into small hiccups. Finally, she managed to ask, "How long will you be gone?"  
"Two months." Nathan replied, devastated. Two months seemed like such a long time!  
Haley hugged him harder, not wanting to let go. "When do you have to leave?"  
"Not until next week, but I thought it would be best if I told you now."  
"Thank you." Haley whispered, but she still didn't let go.  
"I have an idea!" Nathan announced, trying to make the distressing news easier to bear, "Why don't we go on a little trip for a few days? We could even plan our wedding, while we're at it."  
Haley eyes sparkled, "Really? Oh, Nathan! That'd be wonderful!"  
The three days after that flew by. Nathan, Haley and a few trusted servants headed out and toured as much of the country as they could in such a small amount of time. The lovers truly enjoyed themselves and for the time, forgot that Nathan had to leave. They planned their wedding in detail. It would take place in the huge church located just outside the town. They would go to France for their honeymoon. Haley had never been there, and Nathan thought it was absolutely beautiful. Everything was ready. Their little vacation ended far too soon, and Nathan and Haley were forced to go back to the castle.  
The only thing that brought Haley happiness during the first week of Nathan's departure was the fact that she had gradually started to get to know Theresa better. It had taken awhile, but slowly the shy servant had opened up to her. The little servant girl, Amber, was also a big comfort to Haley. With her huge smile, and the eagerness to do anything Haley wanted her to, Amber was a constant companion. At one point she had been so bold as to give Haley a hug. This had lightened Haley mood so much, that she decided it was finally time to get a wedding dress.  
She got Karen to come with her to the tailor's shop and came home with a beautiful dress. Haley danced and twirled about in her room, gazing at the lovely white silk. However, underneath all of her smiles and laughter, there was a looming sadness. The servants continued to look at her oddly. Her tutors were not as kind to her as they had been to the king, but the worst pain of all was the fact that Nathan was away. She couldn't wait until his return.


	21. Chapter 21

Several weeks later, Haley was seated in the study, a vast room filled with books and papers. A huge oak desk was placed in front of a large window, laced by red curtains. Often when she was really bored, Haley enjoyed pulling the large cord which opened and closed the drapes. She loved the swishing sound the curtains made as they came together and were pulled apart. She would stroke the soft velvet, sit on the settee and gaze out of the window, hoping that Nathan would be home early. For he had only been gone for five weeks and yet it seemed like an eternity.  
It was in the study that Haley would take her lessons from tutors. Both Karen and Haley had started out with tutors, but they were all so terribly dull that Karen found that she couldn't keep her eyes open. It was then that Haley offered to take the lessons by herself and later teach Karen all that she learned. Haley vowed that as soon as Nathan got home, she would request for new tutors who were slightly more interesting.  
One day was particularly uneventful. Haley had been forced to walk back and forth with books piled high on her head. Her tutor, Madam Gwendolyn, insisted that she was "making excellent progress" but Haley had the feeling that she was just trying to be polite. After Haley continued to trip and send books flying everywhere, Madam Gwendolyn tried a different approach. "Perhaps your Majesty would wish to have a cup of tea in the garden."  
Haley jumped at the opportunity. "That would be lovely, thank you."  
With that, the two of them retired to a shady table surrounded by tall trees. Madam Gwendolyn attempted to show Haley how to properly drink her tea, but Haley spilled and stained her dress before she captured the idea.  
Madam Gwendolyn gave a sigh, "Your Majesty, is there something that I'm doing wrong?"  
Haley didn't know how to respond, "I beg your pardon?"  
"It just seems that nothing I do captures your interest."  
Haley felt that she should be honest, "Perhaps it's because I don't find most of these subjects very interesting."  
Madam Gwendolyn instantly knew a reply, "All the things that I have taught are absolutely necessary, your Majesty!"  
In order to save herself another long speech, Haley quickly butted in, "I know that I must learn these things, Madam, but I cannot pretend that I like them! I am trying my hardest to please you, King Nathan, and all the people in Spain, but you must understand that this is very difficult for me."  
Madam Gwendolyn was silent for a moment, and then spoke rather softly, "I'm sorry if I have offended your Majesty, is there anything that you would prefer that I teach you?"  
For the first time, Haley looked upon her tutor as a human being, not just a machine spouting out etiquette. She had to admit that if it wasn't for her lack of personality, Madam Gwendolyn could be a enjoyable friend. "I've always had a real interest in history," she admitted, "Could we possibly go over King Nathan's ancestors, the former kings of Spain?"  
Madam Gwendolyn seemed impressed, "That's a fine suggestion, your Majesty! Of course you realize, that I know too little about such things to properly instruct you. I'll see to it that Sir Velas is informed of your desire to know more about Spain's history."  
Haley nodded, "That would be appreciated, thank you."  
Madam Gwendolyn returned the nod and continued to instruct Haley on how to properly sit.

Haley received her first history lesson the next afternoon. Previously she had found Sir Velas as boring as her other tutors, but when he taught her history it seemed as if they both became alive. He shared her fondness for history and Haley tried her hardest to learn the family tree in order to please him.  
"I'm very much impressed, Your Majesty." He admitted, "I've never seen anyone pick up on history so fast."  
Haley looked up from the map she was studying and smiled, "Thank you."  
"Our time is up. I will see you in a week's time."  
"Thank you." Haley repeated, "I will look forward to it." It was the first time she could say that honestly.  
Sir Velas bowed and swiftly exited the room, his long legs swallowing up the distance between the door and Haley desk which was loaded down with papers.  
Haley pushed her chair back away from the desk, she would continue to study the map after she opened the window. It was a lovely day outside, and she felt the need for some fresh air.  
She pushed one of the window panes up, knowing that princesses were not suppose to do so. She inhaled the salty sea air and sighed contentedly. Just as she was about to return to her desk, she heard the clatter of wheels and the pounding of horse's hooves.  
"Who could that be?" She wondered, and curiosity caused her to stick her head out of the window.  
The large gates open and a fancy carriage pulled into the courtyard. Haley squealed with delight. It was Nathan's carriage!  
Yanking her head back through the window, Haley raced to the door, hiking up her skirts in order not to rip them. She headed straight towards the stairs that lead to the front door. Gripping onto the banister to keep her balance, Haley charged down the stairs, her feet pounding on the carpet. She was unaware of how the servants looked at her in shock and then quickly glanced away, she was too busy thinking about seeing her fiancé again.   
When the front door finally came into view, Haley swung it open and raced down the stone path that led to the carriage. Nathan was just getting out. When he spotted her, he grinned madly and ran towards her. They met in a giant hug, laughing and crying.   
"Surprise!" Nathan announced.  
"You're back early!" Haley exclaimed and refused to let go of his waist.  
"The king of France can be a very reasonable man." Nathan smiled. "When I explained to him why I was in such a hurry to get home, he insisted that I leave right away so that I could get married!"  
"Speaking of which," Haley smiled, "I got a dress."  
"Before long, you'll be able to wear it!"  
Just then, Karen came running through the door, her dress billowing behind her, "Nathan! It's so good to see you! You're back early!"  
Nathan laughed and hugged the older woman, "How are you, Karen?"  
Karen sighed and rolled her eyes, "Much better, ever since Haley volunteered to endure those dull tutors by herself."  
"Which dull tutors?" Nathan asked.  
"All of them!" Karen laughed, "I could hardly keep awake through all their long speeches."  
"I'll have to look into that." Nathan promised.  
"I'm learning all about the history of Spain right now." Haley piped up, "It's the first interesting thing I've learned so far."  
Nathan chuckled, "I can see that Madam Gwendolyn must have had her hands full with the etiquette lessons. Watching you come bounding out of that door was the funniest thing I've seen since I left!"  
Haley blushed slightly, but laughed along with Nathan and Karen. "Yes, she hasn't had too much success with me, I'm afraid."  
"Nonsense!" Nathan smiled, "Just as long as you don't rush down the stairs like that at the ball, then you'll be fine."  
"The ball!" Haley squealed, "Why, I'd almost forgotten!"  
"Which ball?" Karen questioned.  
"I'm sorry that Nathan and I didn't have time to talk to you about it, Karen. We only just discussed it right before Nathan left."  
"Well, when is it?" Karen asked.  
"Pretty soon." Nathan replied, "As soon as Haley and I are married, and after we come back from our honeymoon in France, we will have a ball in which all the nobles are invited to meet the new Queen."  
"I'll be so nervous." Haley admitted softly, "What if they all hate me?"  
"They'll love you!" Nathan slipped his arm around her waist and directed her towards the front door, "Just be yourself. No matter how the tutors tell you to act, sit, talk, eat, dress, dance or think, it always works out better if you be yourself. Because if the people see what I've been able to see, then they will absolutely adore both of you."  
With that, the three walked towards the door where they were greeted by a mass of servants who continued to look strangely at Karen and Haley.

The big day finally arrived. Haley had been yearning for her wedding ever since she boarded the boat to go to Spain, but now that it was here, she was at a complete loss of what to do.  
The carriage had taken Nathan, Haley, and Karen to the church two hours early. Nathan asked why she needed so much time. "I want to make sure that everything is perfect." She replied, "Besides, It'll take me at least two hours to get into my dress."  
Nathan didn't argue and the three of them rode on to the church.  
Once inside, Haley took half an hour to make sure that all the flowers and the lacy white scarves were in place. The church, with it's stone walls and wooden benches, looked much more homey and welcoming with the white scarves draped across the pews and the pulpit. Flowers were around every window and pew, two lovely bouquets were on both sides of the pulpit. Haley practiced walking down the aisle and tried to remember all of Madam Gwendolyn's instructions on balance.  
Karen directed Haley to a room that was off to the right. "We'll help you get dressed in here." She informed her.   
When Haley entered the room she was pleased to find Theresa and Amber already there. "Well, let's get started!" She announced and the three of them helped Haley put on her gown. Haley had decided that Karen and Theresa would be her bridesmaids. Amber was her flower girl, although it was against Bevin's wishes to let her daughter participate in the wedding.  
Karen did up all the many pearl buttons on Haley dress. Theresa fixed her hair and proudly placed the veil on her head. Amber was ecstatic because she got to sprinkle flower petals as she walked down the aisle.  
Finally, one of Nathan's cousin's knocked on the door and pronounced that it was time to go. Haley tried to ignore the knots in her stomach, but they refused to go away. "I'm going to throw up!" she announced to Karen.  
"You'll be fine!" She replied, hoping that it was true, "You look absolutely gorgeous!"  
"Nathan will be so pleased!" Theresa agreed and laid and comforting hand on Haley shoulder.  
Amber smiled, "You look really pretty, Your Majesty!"  
Haley quickly bent over and gave the little girl a hug, being careful not to wrinkle her dress.  
Amber was the first to emerge down the aisle. She skipped joyously, sprinkling petals as she went, almost dancing to the tune that emerged from the large organ. The ring bearer followed, proudly holding a plump, velvet cushion that gleamed with the jeweled rings.  
Karen and Theresa linked arms with two of Nathan's relatives and headed down the aisle. Theresa was first, her face radiating her pleasure, and Karen was second, taking careful note of how she walked.  
Then, it was Haley turn. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure everyone must be able to see. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were focused on her destination, she looked down the aisle to the front of the church,,, to Nathan.  
Nathan, meanwhile could not keep his eyes of her. She had been excited about her dress, and now he knew why, She looked positively stunning. The dress consisted of yards of white silk. The sleeves were clear, reveling her fair skin. The neckline stooped rather low, showing a glistening gold necklace with a simple pearl located at the end. The train of her dress draped far behind her, so that when she finally reached the front of the church it was only a few meters away from the door. She walked with graceful determination, her tiny feet covered in diamond slippers trod smoothly on the carpet, until she arrived at the front and turned to face Nathan, grinning madly.  
"I did it!" she mouthed.  
Nathan smiled and nodded, "You look beautiful." He mouthed back.  
The sermon went quickly, seeing as how they had waited for so long. Both Nathan and Haley said their vows with no hesitation, and towards the end they kissed passionately, hoping to capture and hold on to it.  
At the end of the service, neither Theresa or Karen were dry-eyed. Amber was nearly asleep in the pew, for what had seemed to go by so fast for the adults went extremely slow for a ten-year-old.

After Haley changed out of her wedding dress into a deep purple velvet creation, and after saying goodbye to family and friends, King Nathan and Queen Haley left for their honeymoon in France, ready and eager to start a new life together.

A month later:  
Theresa could sense Karen's excitement as she brushed the older woman's hair. Karen simply wouldn't sit still. "You're worse than a dying chicken!" Theresa chuckled, "A little excited, are we?"  
Karen laughed along with her friend, "Of course! I've missed Haley so much! The castle simply hasn't been the same with her and Nathan gone."  
Theresa nodded, "I agree. I'm looking forward to seeing them as well."  
As if on cue, the two women heard the carriage approaching. Karen, not even noticing that her hair was only half done, flung open the door and ran down the stairs. Theresa simply rolled her eyes and smiled, then headed after her friend.  
Karen had reached the front door by the time Theresa and the other servants were lined up and waiting for the king and Queen. The footman open the door to the carriage. A small, gloved had popped out, followed by a petite foot. With the help of the footman, Queen Haley exited the carriage.  
At once, she was engulfed in a giant hug from Karen. "I missed you so much!"  
Haley laughed and untangled herself from Karen's grasp. "I'm so glad to see you, Karen! I had such a wonderful time, but I'm so glad to be back!"  
Karen then diverted her attention to Nathan, who had just emerged from the carriage. "Karen!" he yelled and accepted her embrace, "It's so good to see you again!"  
"How was France?" Karen asked eagerly, anxious to know all about it.  
Haley eyes danced, "Absolutely enchanting! Karen, you simply must go there some day!"  
Karen agreed, "I'm sure I'd enjoy it."  
Nathan nodded, "Everyone there was so hospitable, including the king, who treated us like his own guests."  
"I must hear about everything!" Karen exclaimed, taking both of Haley hands in her own.  
"You will!" Haley laughed, "Why don't we head inside and tell you all about it!"  
No one found any fault with that idea, so after giving some instructions to a few servants, the three found their way into the garden, with a lot to talk about.

"You look lovely." Nathan complimented his wife a month later. Haley had just experienced her first ball, which was an absolute success. Although Nathan and Haley were both tired, they felt the need for some fresh air. Nathan offered his arm to his wife. "Ready to go?"  
Haley nodded her approval and accepted Nathan's arm. The two of them headed out the front door to go on their weekly walk around the castle grounds.  
"Oh look!" Haley pointed towards Amber's small garden that girl had started to plant. "Amber's roses have started to bloom! Oh, she'll be so excited!"  
"I'm glad that her plants are coming along so well," Nathan admitted, "With all this dry weather I was rather worried that they would not grow at all."  
The two turned the corner that led to the servants quarters, in attempts to tell Amber the good news, but what they saw made them forget all about the roses.  
Fire engulfed one of the servants' buildings, sending its inhabitants screaming and running all over the grounds in desperate attempts to find water. The bright orange and red flames towered above them, casting an eerie glare on the terrified faces. Long shadows to trembled as the flames did their evil dance.  
Nathan and Haley watched in astonishment, to shocked to do anything else, finally Nathan ran to the well along with the others and brought back buckets of water to pour on the growing flames. Haley managed to calm a few servants down and convince them that it would be all right.  
Suddenly, Bevin ran up to Haley and grabbed her skirt, "Is she here?!"  
"Who?" Haley asked, alarmed by the terror that seized Bevin's voice. "Is who here?"  
"I can't find her! I can't find her!" Bevin dropped to the ground, hid her face in her hands and started to weep.  
Haley knelt by Bevin and tried to speak very calmly, "Who's missing, Bevin?"  
Throughout her sobs Bevin managed to choke out. "A-Amber. I-I can't find her!"  
Shivers wove their way through Haley body, despite the heat from the fire. For a second, Haley could not move or think. Still in a daze, she instructed Bevin to get out of the path of the fire. "I'll get Amber back." She told the child's mother.  
Rushing towards the flames, and still in shock, Haley was only vaguely aware of someone shouting her name and begging her to come back. She pressed on, ignoring the screams and focused on her goal. She had to get Amber!  
As soon as she entered the building, Haley was overwhelmed by the heat and the smoke. She tried to cover her mouth with her hand, but found that it could not stop the smoke. Her eyes burned, and she was forced to close them, using only her hands for direction. Everything was hot. Something close to her was on fire. Was that her hair burning?  
Suddenly, her exhausted mind could take it no longer, she collapsed in a heap among the rubble, unaware of anything else going on around her.

Haley was vaguely aware of voices. Distant voices that whispered softly. They seemed worried. Something was definitely wrong. She managed to open her eyes, black shapes loomed before her, fuzzy and obscure. The sight overwhelmed her and she felt dizzy. She sealed her eyes shut again in order to stop the spinning. There was another noise then, a soft calling, trimmed with hope, "Haley? Haley? Can you hear me?"  
This soft and yet urgent plea brought Haley back to earth. She once again forced her tired lids open.  
Her eyes revealed a face, a warm, relieved face that was peering over her. "Nathan?" she whispered hoarsely.  
"Shhhh " he replied softly, and placed a cool cloth on her aching head. "Yes, darling, I'm here."  
There was no need for anymore words. Haley felt utterly exhausted and Nathan understood. There was much that needed to be said, but nothing that couldn't wait. In fact, Nathan knew that he would have to wait for just the right moment to Haley the heartbreaking news.  
Little Amber had died.


	22. Chapter 22

Haley took a long time to heal. The doctor said that it was a miracle that she got better. She had suffered severe burns on her hands and her hair had caught on fire as well, causing her to have a rather unpleasant haircut. But her hair and her hands were not the main injuries. Her head had suffered a harsh blow by a falling beam, weakened by the fire's heat. If it hadn't been for Nathan, who had retrieved his wife from the building when he saw her run in, she most certainly would have died.  
Bevin was in a deep state of shock and denial over loosing her baby girl. But through Amber's death, a door was opened in her life. For the first time, she recognized Haley as a gentle monarch, not at all the disgusting, improper young girl that she had once disliked so much. Bevin worked side by side with Karen and Theresa, helping them get Haley back on her feet. One day she and Haley were in the queen's bedroom by themselves.  
Bevin was seated by Haley bed, knitting and keeping the injured Queen company. Finally, the servant worked up enough courage to speak what she had wanted to since the fire. "I wanted to thank you."  
Haley positioned her head to look at Bevin, "For what?"  
Bevin smiled weakly, for the pain of losing her daughter was still very real, "For what you did for Amber. You were such a good friend to her. She always came home with such a sparkle in her eyes, telling me all sorts of stories about you. I suppose that's part of the reason why I disliked you so much."  
"I always wondered why." Haley admitted.  
"I was so wrong, Your Highness. I didn't realize that Amber was right. She always insisted that you were the nicest person that she'd ever met, and I couldn't bring myself to believe it until I saw you run into the burning servant quarters to fetch her. I'll never forget that for as long as I live."  
Haley grasped Bevin's hand in hers, "I'm just sorry that I couldn't reach her in time."  
With that, Bevin buried her face in her hands and started to weep. "I miss her so much."  
Haley felt tears stream down her face. "Me too." The two women cried together, releasing the pain of their loss that both of them had kept shut up inside for so long.  
The next day, when the doctor came to check on Haley, he announced that she was healing remarkably fast. "She is amazingly healthy!" There has been some sort of change that has taken place that my medicine could not produce." He admitted.  
Only Bevin and Haley knew what that change was.

Epilogue  
Five Years Later:  
" Keith! You come back here!" Bevin called after the young prince, who was insisting on climbing a tree. "Now what would your mother, Queen Haley, say if she saw you running around wild like this?"  
In reply, the three year old looked up innocently at his nanny. "Please?"  
Bevin laughed, "How can I refuse you? All right, just ten more minutes, and then it's time for you to have your bath."  
Little Keith wrinkled his nose but not wishing to waste time, he sped for the large tree that needed to be climbed.  
Bevin chuckled and sat down on the grass, her back against another apple tree that was in the castle orchard. She watched the little boy tromp through the green grass. Quite often, little Keith would remind Bevin of her own sweet daughter, Amber. Thinking about her child, Bevin recognized the feeling of fond remembrance.  
"Bevin?" the nanny turned her head to the sound of her name. Queen Haley approached, her many skirts billowing in the breeze. The queen plopped down on the grass beside her friend.  
"You don't want to get grass stains on your dress," Bevin pointed out.  
Haley smiled, "I'll be careful, I promise."  
"Is there something that you wished me to do?"  
Haley shook her head. "I just wanted to check on Keith."  
"I'm only letting him play for ten more minutes before his bath."  
Haley nodded her approval. "I hope you're prepared for a bit of resistance. Keith has always hated taking baths."  
"I know!" Bevin chuckled, "He's such the opposite of little Karen. She loves the water!"  
Haley switched to a more comfortable position, "Yes, even though Karen is only a year old, she managed to find a way to get out of her crib this morning! She absolutely refuses to go to bed on time and keeps Nathan and me awake all night long! I can already see such spunk in her personality!"  
"Oh, I wonder where she gets that from!" Bevin teased. "They certainly are different! Keith is such a well-behaved child and Karen manages to get her hands into everything!"  
Haley laughed, "She certainly does keep me on my toes, but I wouldn't exchange her or Keith for any babies on earth!"  
"Of course." Bevin agreed, "Your children are true gifts from God, Haley."  
Haley nodded and suddenly became more serious, "I just wish that Karen was alive to see them."  
Bevin nodded, "I know. I also know how much Amber would have loved them. But Haley, we must realize that they're both in heaven, and I'm sure that Karen is watching you and your children right now, and she's so proud of you."  
It was exactly the right thing to say. Karen Roe had died of cancer a year before little Karen was born. Nathan and Haley had named their little girl after the friendly servant who had been such a huge part in their lives.  
Just after Bevin had given Haley a small hug, King Nathan approached the two friends. "Ah ha! Here's the two most beautiful ladies in all of Spain!" He dropped a small kiss on Haley cheek, "Mind if I join you?"  
"Not at all!" Haley answered, "Just as long as you're willing to risk getting grass stains."  
"I think I can handle it." He smiled and settled down beside his wife. Noticing the setting sun he glanced over at Bevin, "Is it not nearing time for Keith's bath?"  
Bevin nodded, "If you'll excuse me, perhaps I should go get him now." She left the married couple together and went to fetch the little prince.  
"So, how are you?" Nathan asked his wife, "I'm so busy lately that I feel we haven't really had time to chat."  
"No, we haven't." Haley admitted and stifled a yawn. "I'm tired, but mainly thankful that Karen finally agreed to go to bed on time for once."  
Nathan chuckled softly, "She can be quite a handful can't she?"  
Haley nodded, "I'm utterly exhausted from having to wake up every night. But I'm just glad that Bevin can help out by taking care of Keith sometimes."  
"Perhaps I can revive you a little with some news I just received from France."  
"News?" Haley was instantly alert, "What news?"  
"Well, I wrote to the king a while ago and he just got back to me." Nathan explained, "And he said we could stay with at his castle if we wish to spend our anniversary there."  
"France!" Haley squealed with excitement, "Why, we haven't gone their since our honeymoon!"  
"I take it that you're excited about the idea," Nathan chuckled over her reaction.  
"Absolutely!" Haley laughed and threw her arms around her husband's neck. "I can't wait!"  
"Well, we have only two weeks to get ready."   
Haley leaned her head against Nathan's shoulder and sighed contentedly, "What a perfect ending to the day."  
At that point Nathan and Haley sat together, watching the sunset radiate across the sky, bathing the heavens in its colorful patterns. They both knew that it was not merely the end to the day, but the beginning of a lifetime. There, in the tranquillity of the orchard, remained the king of Spain, and the servant of royalty.


End file.
